Ask The Host Club!
by FreaxGeax
Summary: Have you ever wonderd about the Un-Answered Questions of the Host Club! Well Look no furthur! Ask the Host's anything you like! Have fun with it! be creative! Jimmy: T T this sounds like a corny "sham wow" comercial speach.. Nicole: SHAWT UP    Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Ask The Host Club!**

**Nicole: Hey guys!-**

**This is my first "Ask" story! and I did not see one of the ****Host Club****, so hey.. why not right? funny that the idea came to me when I was watching ****Charlie The Unicorn****...alright here are the rules!**

_**Rules:**_

**~You may ask anything at all.. And I mean...**_**ANYTHING**_** even if it puts my out of my comfort zone.**

**~ Any host club member you want to ask you can and you can ask as many questions as you like.**

**~Leave all Questions in the reviews. Yes that means you, People who do not have accounts can review also.**

**~BE CREATIVE!.. ask anything you like! be wild and funny or emo and sad.. Dont matter the crazzier the better right?.. right? (all alone on this one) T_T**

_**Have fun!**_

_**Love: Nicole ^_~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ask The Host Club!**_

_**Thank you**__**- All who reviewed and asked questions! Keep it up ^.^ Now on to the questions and the answers the host club have 3~**_

ColinatorGX  
2011-01-12 . chapter 1

Well, Ouran was missing a fic like this. Let's get to it.

To Tamaki:

- What's your favorite manga?

- How are you looking forward to America and the usual Host Club messing around (read: interfere with you and Haruhi)?

- And lastly, smirks how many children do you and Haruhi want?

To Haruhi:

- Now that the entire club has joined you, what are you making of your stay in America? Dreading it yet?

- Hoping to sue the club for psychological torment inflicted upon you once you graduate? XD

To Kyouya:

- This is just intended as a suggestion, but why hasn't it occurred to you, of all people, to recruit the younger siblings of your graduated club members, Honey and Mori, to become new assets to the club? I can picture it already! Yasuchika, the "Tsundere Type", and Satoshi, the "Easy Going type"! And together... they would be! dramatic thunder The "Boke And Tsukkomi Combo"!

I'll give you a moment to revel in the greatness of my idea.

That's all from me so... Bye bye.

**Tamaki: Well my ****beautiful **** princess! thank you so much for requesting me as your question choice! To answer this Hmm...**

**Answer to question One****~ My darling I like a sweet humor filled manga, I enjoy Inuyasha... Or shugo chara... Maybe some full metal alchemist.. but those are al-right.. My all time fave tho would have to be.. Death Note... even tho it took me awhile to understand it.. heh he *sweat drops***

**Answer to Question Two****~ OH! America! yes yes! my dear daughter says it's serious for her, But I get to see other commoners! and a new enviroment. I have been to America befor so to visit there again.. AND WITH HARUHI! oh what joy! HAHAHA *day dreams***

**Answer to Question Three****~ WHY would I have kids WITH MY OWN DAUGHTER I AM NOT ONE OF THE DOUBLE GANGERS! I am not one for incest!... But if I had to choose.. Maybe 3... :)**

**Thank you so much My princess for the Questions!~**

**Kyouya: ****Answer to Question~**** Hmm.. *takes out black notebook* That would be wise.. and I enjoy your "Types" but I can never replace Hunny Sempai or Mori sempai.. I cherish my life and I'm not one to be glomped by screamin fan girls. But thank you for the thought *smiles host club smile* Thank you for your question it was very plesant. *bows***

**All host club members:**** Thank you for your Question Princess! we will see you soon!.**

**(****I'm very sorry I did not get your name.. but it says your a guest but here is your question!)**

~KYOUYAAAAAA! Will you marry me? ;* PPLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE? im not as annoying as i sound=.=... and im rich! [i couldn't resist! (^.^) lol]

**Tamaki: MOMAHHH! it's not fair! how come you get all the questions not to mention WHY DIDN'T you tell me about this.. Marriage of yours hmm?**

**Kyouya: **_***sigh* -Pinches Bridge of his nose- (Why am I momah..)**_

_***smiles* -**_** I do not know.. the last time I was... In this situation the girl was a Otaku.. not that I have anything wrong with that..**

**Nicole: You better not noob T_T**

**Kyouya: *glasses glint at Nicole* But after I get a back ground check I a-sure you.. I could think about it *host club smirk***

**Host Club:**** Thank you for your Question Princess!**

Eclipsia Black  
2011-01-12 . chapter 1

(I do have an account, just too lazy to log in)

to everybody, and I MEAN EVERYBODY!

What is your fetish? And be honest boys and girls!

To Kyoya, specifically:

So, if I just so happened to sneak into your room in the middle of the night, what would you do? He he

To Tama:

What kind of underwear do you usually wear, if any?

Your bi, right?

To Mori:

Do you know that in Ouran medlies on Youtube, they usually use Justin Timberlake songs for you? What's you opinion on that?

To Haruhi:

so, episode 8... You liked it, didn't you? Don't deny the sexiness of the Shadow King!

To the Twins:

Do you guys possibly have a sister that your mom gave away? I'm asking this because... Here I am! I know we have to be related! We look too much alike and have too many similar qualities! Take me back!

To author:

obviously, you don't have to use them all. I was just having fun.

This sounds really interesting! I can't wait for the next chap!

**Host club Question one~ fetish~**

**Tamaki: WHAT! why would I the prince have one.. I am not a pervert like those twins! but, If I choose to have one latter in life Princess I guess.. frilly things.. :3**

**Hikaru/Karou: BOSS IS A PERVERT! BOSS IS A PERVERT!**

**Tamaki: I am not!. *emo corner***

**Hikaru/Karou: Well, we are not shy- our fetish is anything tight ;)**

**Karou: Do you like tight things on me Hikaru? .. *blushes***

**Hikaru: But of course especially you...the way your curves-**

**Tamaki: NEXT PERSON!-...**

**Kyouya: Well it's not realy a fetish.. but I do like girls who are smart and can manage there selves... I like girls who are a mystery to me.. ones that can surprise you with anything. *smirks***

**Hunny sempai: WELL! a fetish.. hmm I don't really know about that to much.. Mori sempai always covers my eyes at anything on those lines.. But I do like cute things, Sweets... OH! and I kinda like the goth lolita style haha! :)! right Taka-ni?**

**Mori sempai: Ah..**

**Haruhi: (Why waste my time with this..***_**sigh***_**) I don't really have one I have better things to do.. Like **_**STUDY. Sorry Princess but this is'nt for me.. *leaves***_

_**Kyouya: **_** "thats another 100,000 yen to your debt haruhi..**

**Haruhi: "WHAT?"**

**Mori sempai:... Small things...**

**The host club members (all except hunny and kyouya) O.O?**

_**Kyouya: QUESTION- room-**_

_**"Well... **__**if you could get past the gaurds.. the dogs.. the alarm.. the privet Military... I would simply congratulate you on your ninja skills..~**_

**Question Tama:)-****Tamaki: Princess what a nughty question but if I had to answer.. I mush rather briefs.. boxers annoy me.. and. .!... Momahh! *emo corner* Princess is asking personal questions..**

**Question- Mori sempai-**

**Mori:...mhm...I'm Bringing sexy back.**

**Host club: O.o? ****(wtf..) **

**Nicole: Oh.. so true.. ;)**

**Haruhis question~~**

**Haruhi: Well.. Uh..to be honest it did scare me until I relised what was going on, I wouldn't of agreed to it.. but Kyouya is quite handsome but I can't picture us more then friends. Hah more like buds ^.^**

**...**

**Hikary/tama/Karou****: YOUR SO CUTE HARUHI! *glomps***

**Hikaru/Karou- question- LONG LOST SISTA?**

**Hik/kar:**** Well.. mom was on a long vacation from her fashion.. so It's possible.. but were not very fawnd of new comers.. so we will have to get you know you first befor we adopt.. :)**

**Host club~ THANK you to all the Princesses who take there time and ask us questions! ask more if you please!**

**- to new comers don't be shy! ask anyway even if you dont have an account :)**

**Author: I would love to Thank the guest,****Eclipsia Black,****ColinatorGX** for reviewing! cyber pocky for you! :) your all very epic If I do say so myself. Everytime I update look forward to another update a day or two after Im loyal :) please excuse the grammar Im in the dark the only light is my red lava lamp.. witch is very scary if I do say so myself.. Love you all!

Love chu xOx: Nicole 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ask The Host Club!**_

**-First I would like to thank you all so so much for the reviews! now on to MORE QUESTIONS :D**

Jennz  
2011-01-13 . chapter 1

This sounds like it may end in mayhemn... I LIKE IT! Just a few questions...

1. Kyouya, whats in your *Cough**cough* Death note? *Cough**cough*

2. Mori senpai, BESIDES Honey Senpai, out of the guys, who are you in love with?

3. Tamaki, are you in love with... Renge? Hehe...

4. Hikaru, Kaoru... have you ever pranked Mori? If so, what was his reaction?

5. Honey, how much do you really know of the 'birds and the bees'? DON'T DENY IT YOU LITTLE DIRTY MINDED PERVERT!

... Thank you... -_-

**(Question for kyouya)- Kyouya: Why what ever do you mean? why this isn't a death note! its... a man diary!**

**Nicole: Sempai are you ****attempting**** to be funny?**

**~Kyouya: *glasses glint* Well to be.. truth-ful.. I draw Tamaki dying in many ways in my black book.. along with profit and information I gather.. sometimes it takes.. Oh.. I dont know.. 40 seconds for the information to.. /Happen?/ Lets just say it makes profit for me.. because whom ever I... write down.. they have to go to the ohtori hospital afterwards In pure...**_**coincidence **_

_**Question for Mori sempai~:**_**...**

**Nicole: Awh! Takashi san is loyal to hunny sempai! Hai!**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Question to Tamaki: Oh my Princess! Why be inlove with one when many can fawn upon you! Renge is cleary inlove with kyouya even if he happens to not share the same feelings..OH WHAT A TRAGIC LOVE STORY! DADDY WILL FIX THIS!.**

**Nicole: ...And this is what happens when Tamaki gets a idea...**

**Kyouya: My love life stays with me thank you very much Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: D: ... Daddys upset..with..me.. *emo corner***

**Question for Hikaru and Karou:-**

**Hikaru: Yes!**

**Karou: we have!**

**Both: We both pranked him that hunny moved to Canada to live off of maple syrup because it was better then cake.. He was about to go run after hunny...but.. Hunny sempai decided to walk through the club doors then... It ended badly.. Hunny got his cake...and we got broken legs...**

**Nicole: (By the way Im not making fun of Canadian's I myself are a Canadian :) -**

**Question for Hunny Sempai: Well... Hmm.. Lets just say Takashi Is more sweeter then His looks and charms Haha! Kay?**

Eclipsia Black  
2011-01-13 . chapter 2

Kyouya... That's not what I meant by what you would do to me! And surprise surprise, I have your fetish. 4.0 GPA, top in all my classes, and a miss independent. I'm not asking for a relationship, just some fun!

So, what do you say now Kyo!

Adopt me please Hitachiin's. I swear that I have to be related to you.

-to author

thank you

**Author: Your Welcome! :)**

**Question for Kyouya: Hmm.. well.. I guess we could play some scrabble.. thats fun right?**

**Nicole: *face palms* I swear you guys are more Bimbos then "Intelligent" at love.. ***_**sigh***_

**Question for The twins!: Both: Well.. do you enjoy pulling pranks.. do like to taunt others etc.. if so sure why note.. we would have to check with mother tho just in case she thinks your someone we hierd for "fun"**

**Tamaki: YOU TWINS ARE PERVERTS DON'T GO NEAR MY HARUHI!**

**Twins: Your haruhi? what do you do.. with.. *evil smirk* your..haruhi boss?**

**Tamaki: YOU BOTH HAVE PERVERTED MINDS!**

**Twins: We like to think of it as being creative not as much as perverted :)**

**Tamaki: *emo corner***

MyLifeInWhole

to tamaki

where do all the mushrooms you grow go to

also why the fuck do you have purple eyes. . no ofence its just odd

kyouya

. . what is in your note book? porn?

the twins

you do know you guys are alot like the weasley twins right? but wayy cuter

haruhi

what flavor gum was it that got stuck in your hair

hunny

did you know that the reason usa san has a tea stain is cause the twins and ppl spilt it on him. haha your gonna get it now

mori

. . why do you have to be sooo tall its not fair your tall and im barly 5 foot

btw the twins are my fav tamaki is close to last hunny is after the twins

**~ Question for Tamaki: Well my beautiful princess, Haruhi uses the mushrooms in her commoner soup! and for your second question.. when A mommy and daddy love each other very very muc-**

**Twins: NOT THAT YOU BIMBO!**

**Tamaki: MOMAHH! THE TWINS ARE BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!**

**Kyouya: They stand correct tho.. *sigh***

**Tamaki: ... *no comment***

**~Question for Kyouya: "No im afraide "porn" is not acceptible in my Estate.. If i wanted it so much why look at a sheet of paper.. when many fangirls would die to have me.. they would pay too. *smirk* **

**~Question for the Twins: .Both.: ..."We don't see it, But I guess all twins attempt to be the other.. and enjoy to talk at the same time.. meh.. And thank you princess we enjoy complements. :)**

**~Question for haruhi: Hmm.. I sapose It was strawberry or bubble gum.. thats what it smelt like anyway. T_T**

**Tamaki: OH HARUHI WOULD YOU LIKE DADDY TO BUY YOU GUM?**

**Haruhi: *face palm***

**~Question for Hunny sempai!-**

**Hmm Yes to be honest I guess alot of people didn't catch on.. but i understood what happend as soon as taka ni said.. (attempts deep voice) "Mitskuni" Don't worry I'll get my revenge when there not ready haha :)**

**Tamaki/Hik/Kar: MEEP! *hides behind sofa***

**~Question for Mori sempai: Mhm..Magic beans..**

**Nicole: Im 4. ft 11 ! yay for short people! haha! 3 I think Mori takes after his dad ****Akira**** right Mori sempai..?**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Author: the twins are cool ^.^ thats epic that there your fave! My fave is Mori Sempai hehe *blushes***

**Mori: Mhm..**

**~author: OMG! pandachan! If you guys like death note check out her "Ask" fiction it always gives me a big smile! :) Thx for asking PandaChanTheFirst! -**

PandaChanTheFirst  
2011-01-13 . chapter 2

Nicole, I am gonna give you some questions to say thanks for questions for my fic so far :)

For Tamaki:

Can I borrow the corner of woe?

Why do you like Haruhi so much(no offense, Haruhi-san, just wonderin)

For Kyoya:

**steals supersmexy glasses** Now what?

For Honeysenpai:

**hands cake** What's your favorite kind of cake?

For Hikaru and Kaoru:

What's your favorite Anime other than Ouran High School Host Club?

**Question for Tamaki: Well my princess... It just something that fallows me around but sure You can borrow it beware tho.. some people get really mad when you grow mushroom in it.. *looks at haruhi*- Also I don't really know.. to anyone she is just a regular person, But in our school she is I sapose.. more"real" then the rest of the girls at Ouran.. *blush***

**Haruhi: None taken.. (she gets that alot)**

**~Question for Kyouya: (*whips out another pair of super smexy glasses*) "****Pwned.****" Kyouya: "But If I do say so myself.. You look very plesant with glasses have you had them befor..**

**Hik/Kar: yeah Kyouya sempai is right *thumbs up***

**Question for Hunny sempai: oooh! She is nice Ni? taka!**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Hunny: Hmm I like all cake.. but strawberry shortcake is my fave! haha :)**

**Hikaru/Karou: both- We enjoy Vampire knight ^_^ the boss forced us all to watch ****Death Note**** one night at a "slumber part..." We enjoyed that too. Thanks for the question princess!**

**~ Author:The guest is back! I don't know your name sorry once again but she replied! yay!**

-yay! i love you Kyouya! :] and i am an otaku... but i'll never be as crazy as Renge! and also, i am smart and i can take care of myself :] so will you marry me now? ;]

right, and Kyouya, how many people have you liked in the past? i'm curious, and my family's army of ninja's will have to pay them a special visit...hehehe...[devious smirk]

yea and sorry i didn't put in my name for my last review, if you didn't get it by now (which i doubt;p) i was the one who asked Kyouya to marry me :]... when i actually get my computer fixed and stop going on fanfiction from my Wii my name will be ShadowKing'sQueen lol :] get it? because i love Kyouya? :]

**~ Author: Oooh I get it! I get it! (ShadowKing'sQueen)**

**Kyouya: T_T who didn't get it?**

**Nicole: ..Tamaki! make room in the emo corner _**

**Kyouya: Hmm you do sound like the woman I like.. If you can fight off the thousands of Fangirls.. I'll be happy to.. *in back ground thousands of fan girls are charging* "Id say you should use your family of ninjas.. The fangirls seem to take this ****Very**** Seriously.- Also I liked one lady in grade 3..Until she stole my ****premium**** animal crackers. I will admit I liked Haruhi also for awhile.. But well.. as you can see *looks over at Tamaki bugging haruhi* it wont happen.. *smirk/pushes up glasses***

kittehs  
2011-01-13 . chapter 2

Hey Hunny! Wuts your fave movie?

**~ Question for hunny- "Hmm.. Well I enjoyed the ****Karate Kid ****movie this year it was entertaining haha Taka ni Took me to see! it! right Takashi?**

**Mori sempai: Ah.**

InsanityPika  
2011-01-14 . chapter 2

Uh...great story. I honestly love it. Although I wish it were a bit longer.

B-But then again, the Ouran Host Club makes me blush WAY too much. -/_/-

Honey

~~~~~~~~

1. Why are the cutest in the club...WHY?

Haruhi

~~~~~~~~~

1. Why are the awesomest in the WHOLE ENTIRE school?

2. I'm so sorry Haruhi-sama. B-But at first, when I wasn't watching the series. I-I-I thought you were a guy.

Everyone

~~~~~~

1. Also, due to me thinking Haruhi was male...I thought you were all...gay...

2. Please, will you except these desserts I made as my apoligy? I mean...*goes Tsundere mode* I-It's not like I'm a fan or anything! Don't even think that! I'd never go to the host club! Never! /./

Saki(my sis): Haha, not until I force her! Hehe! :)

EHHH? SHUSH! SHUT UP! *hits sis on head*

3. Why is Haruhi-sama the natural one? I mean, what the heck is that supposed to mean?

4. Is it supposed to mean that she's actually the AWESOMEST?

Tamaki

~~~~~~~~~

1. What's up with the labels?

2. I don't get...WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THE WEIRD ROSE AFFECTS? It's...a bit too much. I mean, being a little more poor than Haruhi-sama, then the thought of being treated like a princess. It's a bit...too much .

~~~~~~~~

Oh, I'm really sorry everyone. It's just that, I'm a bit frazzeled. I was terribly reminded of the episodes I watched yesterday. .

We'll the story is great girls. I hope you update soon!

G-Goodbye for now! *runs away*

Saki: She has taken a liking to one of you. No, not Haruhi or Honey. I'll be reviewing with my own account whenever I have time. That means I'll be able to embarrass without her stopping me! Hehe. Bye! ^^

**Author: I think this will be really long XD**

**Hunny: Hmm.. I honestly dont know haha *noms on cake* I guess people like little kids and I resemble one good ni?**

**Haruhi: Hmm.. I guess because Im real.. Not superficial.. :) haha and dont worry! everyone did :) I dont mind if I look like a dude.. it's something that I dont care about.. *grew up with a tranny as a father figure***

**Everyone: Were not ****All**** gay.. but some are still a mystery *everyone looks at mori sempai and hunny sempai***

**Everyone: why Princess we will eat anything you made!- Hunny: is it cake? I loveee cake right taka?**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Tamaki: well Haruhi is the natural host because she was a host since she was born! she took to hosting very very well! she knows what all the ladys want to here! shes a natural haha!**

**(bimbo who cant relise girls want to hear things.. that other girls know what girls know what to hear.. *makes no sence... but just nod and smile when you read this haha*)**

**Tamaki: I honestly Have no clue.. it just suits better I sapose! The orse affects make everything that mushc sweeter! Also every woman is a princess in my eyes :)**

**Host club: Bye! Saki and pika!**

DajieOotori  
2011-01-14 . chapter 2

Dear The Host Club :3

For all of you (minus Haru-chan!)

Do you ever have dirty dreams about Haruhi? *whispers* Don't worry I won't tell!

Question for Tamaki senpai!

If you chad to choose between Mori or Huni senpai which one would you date?

Question for Haru chan!

Girl to girl here, did you hesitate to say no to Kyoya when you were... Well, you know... 'in bed' together?

HUNI SENPAI I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOUUU!

Do you think Haru chan is sexy or beautiful...?

And, will you please have cake with me!

Kyoya, question time!

Do you like Haruhi, more than a friend? Or do you not even consider her a friend?

MORI!

Umm...

Do you have a problem with how on YouTube, everyone makes it seem like Mitsukuni and yourself are more than friends/cousins?

Another question for all of you! Including Haruhi this time!

1. Have you ever wanted to go to Australia as a group? If yes, where would you most likely visit first?

2. Do you (the boys, sorry Haruhi!) work out? Because you are all in very good shape...

3. Please be truthful! Say 'i' if you are in love with Haruhi!

4. Do you like how people *stares at Haruhi* label you as if you only care about money and looks?

Thank you for letting me ask you these questions!

~Kait~ (DajieOotori)

P.S. Kyoya... Will you marry me? 3

**Host club:everyone except haruhi: Hmm I think we all have once or twice.. except for mori sempai and kyouya..**

**Hik/kar: we doooo alllll the time :)**

**Tamaki: GAHK! Uhm.. Mo-mm-mori sempai.. *blushes***

**Mori: *gives wtf stare and steps back a step***

**haruhi: to be honest..yes I didn't know if I should be scared.. or to just..let things go the way it was haha :)**

**Hunny: Well I think neither.. I dont really think of haru chan that way *eats cake and hugs usa chan* but I do think she is Cute! haha! and of course I'll be happy to have cake with you!**

**Kyouya: I consider Haruhi as My friend.. but nothing more..I did consider the fact she would make a wonderful wife.. but the blondie has me beat.**

**Mori sempai: Mhm..No.**

**Host club: M-mori sempai O.o**

**hunny: haha :D**

**everyone: Uh.. we never considerd it.. tamaki: "we SHOULD TOTALLY VIS- Kyouya; "No you bimbo we still have classes" Tamaki: "sorry mommah.. :(**

**Everyone -haruhi: The only ones who.. REALLY work out is hunny and mori sempai with there ninja skillz.. the rest of us get exercise from bosses crazzy ideas..**

**Tamaki: *sweat drops..*/ pushes haruhi out of room so she cant hear them/ ..I**

**Hik/Kar: Us.**

**Kyouya: *writes down names***

**hunny: *silent* haru chan is like a sister to me! haha!**

**Mori: *looks at hunny with a small smile* *silent***

**Everyone: were not really fawned of the fact.. Money isnt everything but if we dont have it.. were lost.. *everyone laughs nervously* and the looks just add on! :)**

**Kyouya: another marriage? you might have to fight with Shadowkinsqueen and the others.. who ever is lef alive wins. nuff said.. thanks for your question tho.. Ill take it into account.**

**Nicole/Author: Well! Thats all today!, Thank you who all asked question 9 reviews already! last night it was only 4! wow! Thanks guys! *wipes away anime tears* your so nice! Please review your questions if you have any! also- New commers are aloud also! if you don't have an account you can still review! please do not mind the grammar mistakes these were alot of questions and I had little time! *girl who is lazzy to read over the story/questions etc* so.. bare with me ill do better next time! *bows* Gomen..**

**Love: Nicole xOx 3**

**Host club: Thank you Lovely Princess! for the wonderful questions- We'll see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask The host club woot! another after another!**

**First Question ~ **InsanityPika  
2011-01-14 . chapter 3

O/O I have just killed the / key...O.O

Everyone

~~~~~~~~

1. W-Why do you call the girls P-P-Princess? O/o

2. You called me Pika...why the hell did I just call you guys cute for that?

Honey

~~~~~~

1. This is really a coincidence. I was thinking of making chocolate cake today. I got a bunch of stuffed animals and everything too. Too bad you can't come all the way to my house huh?

Everyone: You know, you guys are so lucky I have a hard time opening up to you. You know that? I have a side of myself that you wouldn't even know existed! Lucky lucky yous! ^^

~~~~~~~~~

Can I ask the author(s) questions too? I feel a bit weird, not acting like my normal random, crazy, and bi-polar self. .

**Tamaki: Well princess... your name Has Pika in it.. and the author I sapose is lazzy...**

**Nicole: HEY LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!**

**Tamaki: Meep.. yes Nicole sempai!, to asnwer your first question. We belive all ladys deserve to be treated like a princess at least once in awhile so there fore.. why not be called that by 6+1 handsome men? I think I asnwered that question on what every host thought :)**

**Hunny:... :'( Taka c- *sniffles* Can I go to pika-chans house?**

**Everyone: Well princess were extreamly glad we can open you up and let you have some fun! thats why were here to mke every lady happy! we feel great-ful that you a beautiful princess would ask us questions :)**

**Nicole: Of course you can! I dont mind one bit! :)**

**Host club: Thank you for the questions Princess!**

**Next question! **PandaChanTheFirst  
2011-01-14 . chapter 3

Hey Nicole once again I HAS QUESTIONS...

For Kyouya:

Yep. I've had glasses before.

What's your favorite pasttime?

Do you like pens or pencils?

For Hunny:

Enjoy the cake.

Also:

What do you think of cookies?

For Tamaki:

Thanks, and one question:

Why do you call everyone princess?

For Takashi:

What made you so quiet?

**(Nicole:yay! PandaChan is back! :) *feels special*-**

**Kyouya: Hmm.. I just pretty much enjoy relaxing.. When im not studying, making plans for the club, and dealing with family relaxing on my bed is just as nice as anything else. Also I enjoy pens when im positive on what I'm about to write, Pencils are there for mistakes and I don't have time or can afford mistakes. Thank you for your question. :)**

**Hunny: Yum! cake! Thanks so much! and Cookies are wonderful! but Takashi always wants me to only eat cookies that are safe.. renge is'nt to safe inparently *hugs usa chan***

**Tamaki: Well like I explained.. I sapose for every host it's diffrent, but I love the smile even if its just for a moment.. Knowing I made at least a lady a day happy.. girls enjoy being treated as a person not a object I guess people take it the wrong way when we treat woman as "princess" such as spoiled brats, But we take it as -every lady deserves to be treated as royalty at least once in awhile. :) I hope that makes sence princess.**

**Mori sempai: Ah-Talk when talken to. House hold rule... Satoshi never got the memo.**

**Host club:Thanks for teh questions princess!**

**~ next question!**

2011-01-14 . chapter 3

yay! :* i'll take care of those fangirls! *locks fangirls up in psycho cells* haha:] now i win :]

oh and to all of you, except Haruhi, did you all like her at one point?

to Tamaki: whose going to be mama now that Kyouya is taken?

that's all folks!

ShadowKing'sQueen :] 3

**Tamaki:... momah.. *thinks*... MORI SEMPAI!**

**mori: *stare* = (No way in hell Suoh...)**

**Kyouya: This is not going to go well.. *sigh* Im going to be having muliple marriages and children... what joy.. *gets pulled away by shadowkingsqueen***

**Host club: Thanks for the questions princess!**

**~Next question! **Jynxy119  
2011-01-14 . chapter 3

THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS

Ahem, well,

Tamaki- What shampoo/conditioner do you use? I. Want. It.

Haruhi- *Gives you GLOMP-OF-DEATH* Does this annoy you :P

Honey- HONEEEYYY-CHAAAN! *Gives you GLOMP OF DEATH while giving Mori a Please Dont Kill Me look* Ima Kidnapping ju and making you replace my old bro. PWEEEAAASE! I give YUMYUM cakey!

Mori- I LOOOVVVEEE you! #Translation- Im too young to die, have mercy on me#

Kyouya- Can you adopt me so I can be happy . Jk lol.

Hikaru- Can you help me ANNIHILATE my old bro? Prank wise, of course.

Kaouru- Ima marryin ju. PWEASE! *Gives sweetest puppy dog eyes that a badass emoish chick could pull off* I LOVE YOU! Along with several OTHER anime guys... BUT YOURE NEAR THE TOP! I LUVLUV JU!

God, the disease known as FANGIRL seems to be getting me. *Clutches Awesome authors shirt* Coughcough.. save... yourself... coughcoughcough

And while youre at it, be sure to r/r my three fanfictions Tdaaaaay! C:

Jynxy loves and s waiting for your update! BYE!

**Nicole: Your Welcome!**

**Tamaki: well lovely Princess I use Aussie! it helps with the bounce in your step and the dramatic hair flipping :D!**

**Haruhi: *Oohhf* :3 just. MEEP *falls over* owwy.. don't worry I'm use to this by now..**

**Hunny: Well My father and Mother may have a problem with the kidnapping... chika-chan wont tho.. he hates me :( but cake will make everything better! but as much as I wouldl ove to go with you Takashi wont alow it he needs me as much as I need him haha kay? :)**

**Takashi: Ah.**

**Kyouya:... It will cost you If i decide to adopt you.. you know that right *evil glasses tint***

**Hikaru: Ooh of course :) i lvoe mea good prank Princess.. what do you have in mind?**

**Karou: I dont know.. it would have to be a three way marriage.. right hikaru.. *blushes***

**Hikaru: Of course I would never leave you for anyone *holds***

**Nicole: save..myself..? OH MY GAWD IMAH GONNA DIE? FAN GIRL? OMFG CHARLIE THE UNICORN SAVE ME!. wait.. whut?. O_o? *laughs* Oh how I love these fics and Ill be sure to read yours :) and review em.**

**Host club: Thank you for the questions princess! 3**

**Next question!: **Delana-all-the-way  
2011-01-14 . chapter 1

Tamaki,

1.) Why are you so dense?

2.) Why are you so bipolar?

3.) I know you have Haruhi and all, and I'm terribly happy for you, but with the twins also vying over her, does it ever get tiring? AKA do you ever just want to give up?

4.) What was your main reasoning for the Host Club, aside from the love of your mother?

Kyoya,

1.) Everyone wants to marry you...I'm not going to ask for the simple fact that it's probably getting annoying. As you can see above, on my previous question to Tamaki, I think about these things. Marriage is out of the question, but I would love to chat with you sometime. As a person rather then a guest. So...Not really a question, but had to be said.

2.) I understand what you use that clipboard and laptop for, and I wonder... Do you have specific information that causes you to carry these items wherever you go?

3.) Why bother worrying about if you're going to be hear of the family or not? I'm sorry, but it just seem like a lot of unwanted and unreasonable stress. Why not just calm down and think about it this way, if you don't become head of the family with your intelligence, you would end up creating a whole new company and buying your fathers' right out from under him.

Mitskuni,

1.) -hands cake- Please be honest, as I know you will, but does it ever annoy you that rarely anybody treats you as your true age? I mean, you are eighteen.

2.) I also need you to be honest about this, are you in love with Takashi? It's a logical question when you think about it, because you two are always together.

Takashi,

1.) See question above.

2.) Why are you so silent? Do you have nothing to say, or are you just completely uninterested?

Hikaru and Koaru,

1.) Why does everyone call you, 'the twins'? It makes me angry, because you two are obviously two completely different people. You are individuals. Hikaru is Hikaru, and Koaru is Koaru. It makes no sense to call you otherwise. Besides, they don't have a right to, either.

2. May I join in a prank? -smiles evilly-

Haruhi,

1.) Do the other Host Club members, specifically Hikaru, Koaru, and Tamaki, annoy you with their affections and childish antics?

2.) If you had to choose anyone in the Host Club, who would you choose as your, how do the put it...lover, I suppose?

Everyone, -Haruhi (sorry :) )

1.) Why are you all so cute/sexy?

sorry for the second review but my last had a few spelling difficulties. Please accept this one, instead. :)

**Tamaki: I am not dence! BEING DROPED ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOUR A BABY IS A SERIOUS MATTER! oh look .. haruhi is in a dress :3! AND IM NOT BIPOLAR! X( hey look.. a fly.. O.O. And I always think of the quote "When you love something let it go" when i see her with the twins.. But then I have to think for a moment.. what is there to let go? when you never once had it in your reach.. I wont stop fighting for her.. until I win. :) And I guess because I wanted to make younge ladys happy but I sapose it was just me being bored and having a wacky idea that I wanted to have come true.. We all have dreams right ^_^?**

**Kyouya: Its not annoying I'm quite flatterd And amused on how IM getting perposed to.. and the king is being questioned on his sanity and his gender perferance :)**

**Tamaki: MOMAH WHY BE SO MEAN! *emo corner***

**Kyouya: as for the lap top and note book.. the lap top has information regaurding evil people who defeat the law... and the note book is so I can walk around proclaiming i am justice, And I'll take a potato chip.. AND EAT IT! (death note referance lol )**

**Kyouya: I guess you have a very good point. But I'm not the oneto give up on something thats worth fighting for. I need the ohtori name and if I don't do well Im dis-owned .. simple.. *sigh***

**Hunny: Of course is does! heck ladys and gentlemen think I don't even know where babys come from! Im more experianced then alot of them so Yes it does get quite annoying.. but taka and usa chan always make mme feel better when im down! pluse Ill hit my grow-spurt soon! :) haha! And.. I don't really see Takashi in that manner.. at least I don't think.. it hasnt really been explored were just best friends. So no i dont.. Im so sorry taka ni! :'(**

**Takashi: Mhm. No.**

**Nicole: tee hee! :3**

**Takashi: *raises eyebrow at nicole*... both.. I enjoy listening to others. Not talking. Pluse every idea I mention gets shot down So why bother..**

**Nicole: OMFG YOU SPOKE ALOT! are you tierd? And awh! dont be sad Takashi san!**

**Takashi:...**

**Nicole: fine then. T_T**

**Twins: Well Thank you, its good to see other people think this! we re two diffrent people *cough writer* the author calls us by our names but she is to lazzy to write our names.. THANKS A BUNCH!**

**Nicole: WELCOME :)**

**Twins: see T_T anyways We would love for you to join the prank! it would be very fun! :) more people the better!**

**haruhi: I would choose no one.. I love them all but as demented retarded sibblings. And It does get very annoying But Tamaki is very... interesting I would just let who ever I fall inlove with go by its course Im still younge and befor love I would enjoy to take after My mothers foot steps. Thats why im here in the first place anyway right haha?**

**Everyone: we were just born with it it isnt our fault haha *the hosts laugh* Thank you for asking your questions!**

**Nicole: MORI SEMPAI IS A SEXY BEAST!**

**mori:...?**

**Nicole: NOTHING! anyways! next question! :)**

DajieOotori  
2011-01-14 . chapter 3

Hunny senpai, thanks you! The cake was delish!

KYOUYAAAA! Please let them visit Australia!

Anyways, back to the questions!

Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, do you ever wish you had a sibling? Older or Younger? Female or Male?

Mori senpai, when you first joined the Host Club, did you hate anyone in the club?

For all of you! Which element do you like most out of:

Water, earth, wind, lightning or Fire?

Haruhi, What were your first impressions of the Host Club boys, before you got to know them? List them seperetly please!(eg. Kyouya: ~write impression here~, Hunny: ~write impression here~)

Hikaru, do you think Kaoru is better looking than Haruhi?

Bye, and thanks!

~Kait~ (DajieOotori

**Hunny: HAHA your welcome Dajie chan! :)**

**Kyouya: I'll think about it if they do it has to be in a couple of weeks. *writes in note book***

**Hikaru/Kaoru: No were pretty happy with each other another sibbling may ruin it.. but adopting one sounds like fun! *evil smirk***

**Mori sempai: No. I thought of them all as weirdo's tho. I hated tamaki for making me wear cosplay for the first time tho..**

**Nicole: Mori sempai? are you tierd?**

**Mori: ah.**

**Tamaki: fire because its what burns in the heart! 3**

**Hikaru/kaoru: lightning its a interesting consept...**

**hunny/Mori: we enjoy water haha :)**

**Kyouya: Wind.. is acceptible.**

**haruhi: earth.. its the most natural of course :)**

**Hosts: OH HARUHI YOUR SOOO CUTE! *glomps***

**haruhi: well.. Hunny: Omfg he is so short.. how old is this child? Tamaki: what a bimbo.. Kyouya: creepy cold hearted man.. *sigh* Hik/kaor: im about to be raped...Mori: ...whoa. *looks up* *laughs* thats pretty much how it went down :)**

**Hikaru: NEVER! Kaoru is the one in my eyes...who will ever be good looking..**

**Kaoru: Oh hikaru *giggles* stop..**

**Nicole: Thank you all sooo! much for reviewing I feel extreamly happy! :) all of your questions are amazing keep them coming! also- I relised I was spelling Karou incorrect im very sorry! any grammar mistakes Im also sorry thats my lazzyness I always find myself updating at night when its quite and im alone.. and tierd.. hehe? so once again sorry! also do you guys enjoy me updating quickly? or is to to fast? etc. Ill update everyday if i cn and if I dont something Horrible happend! Like.. raptor jesus ate me or something.. :) anyways Thanks again and keep the questions up! **

**Love Nicole xOx 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask the host club!**

**Tamaki: im not doing it..**

**Kyouya: Tamaki you have to.**

**Hik/ka: yeah boss.. you gotta..**

**Tamaki: WHY ME?**

**Hunny: because Tama-chan... your the one who if killed.. you wont matter ****that**** much haha :)**

**Tamaki: *emo corner***

**Kyouya:.. sigh* For the readers wondering whats going on it seems Nicole as been killed by raptor jesus..**

**Nicole: I'm not killed!... just stressed... hehe *sweat drops***

**Tamaki: OH ITS NOT YOUR FAULT PRINCESS!**

**Kyouya: It is exactly her fault for waiting the last moment to do her school project...**

**Nicole: I CAN EXPLAIN!**

**Hosts: Oh?**

**Nicole: My partner ditched so I have to finish befor tuesday.. theres. ALOT. there fore I cant update today I did this so you guys do know Im not dead *glares at kyouya* I feel really bad sorry! :( Ill give you guys a extra something special tmr! I swear :)**

**Kyouya: *glasses tint***

**Nicole: meep! kyouya wont forget to remind me...**

**Tamaki: They tryed to make me tell you guys so if the fan girls decide to go on a rampage They wouldnt die.. does no one love me anymore?**

**Nicole: tee hee.. *stares at mori sempai drooling*.. no.. not really tama.. :3**

**Tamaki: *anime fall***

**Nicole: once again sorry! i'll make it up to you all 3!**

**Love: Nicole xOx 3**

**Hosts: *evil glare towards me***

**Nicole: what can I do to make you not hate me anymore!**

**host club:... LET US COME VISIT YOUR HOUSE!**

**Nicole: No way in hell... why dont I rent you out to diffrent fans... :)?**

**Host club: *no comment***

**Nicole: I have a idea forming.. mawhaha!**

**Hunny: *backs away slowly***

**Nicole: you can still review with mroe questions if you wish once again sorry! stay tuned for tmr! ill be updated by then! 3 3 or if Im finished my homework soon ill update so stay with me! :)**

**Love you guys sooooooooooooo much! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ask the Host club!**

**Author: YAY EVERYONE! IM BACK! am i dont of my project? Nope... still gotta do like.. 4 things.. but I felt so bad not updating your all so kind to ask questions it's the least I can do! 3 soo If this isnt TO freaskishly long Ill add something special or make a bonas chpt with something special! ocne again thanks for sticking with me :)**

**First Question!.. out of.. many..**

Delana-all-the-way  
2011-01-15 . chapter 4

Tamaki,

1.) Alright, you're not dense...You are terribly ADD. :) Sorry if it sounds mean, I'm ADD, too, and there is nothing wrong with it. Though, when I have sugar...I seem to focus more on things. Wierd, huh? haha

2.) Yes, dreams. Of course we all have them. But, you love her, right? So maybe if you try a little harder, without, you know, suffocating her or making her want to jump off of a cliff...I suppose you would have a better shot, huh?

Kyoya,

1.) Well, I do suppose that is very amusing...And 'the king' DOES have sanity issues. Sorry, Tamaki, but it's true...

2.) Ah...I see. :) You do seem quite funny. Why do you play the mean and strict one?

Mitskuni,

1.) Well, I'll never pretend you are younger than you truly are. That is just stupid. But I'm glad youhave Usa-chan and Takashi to make you feel better. :) You have me, now, too. :)

2.) I see. Well, it was just something that I had on my mind. Thank you for being honest. :)

Takashi,

1.) I also understand. You are just overprotective because he is your cousin and you care for him so much, right?

2.) Ah I am glad to see you're talking more than usual. But I understand your reasoning completely.

Hikaru and Koaru,

1.) Well, you are very welcome. I just don't see why people do that, other than laziness. Which, by the way Nicole, is a good reason. It happens to the best of us.

2.) Oh yay! :3 So.. -begins whispering into their ears- -glances at Tamaki and giggles- And there you have it! Do you like my idea?

Haruhi,

1.) I understand that, too. I lost my parents a long time ago, (well it seems long) so I understand wanting to follow in their footsteps. My mother was a lawyer, too, (irony? haha) and now I study as hard as I can.

Everyone, -Haruhi, (once again, very sorry)

1.) hehe well, I thought it was a very logical question. :)

Nicole,

1.) Thank you very much for including my questions and taking the time to answer them. I apreciate it. :)

**Tamaki: Yes indeed.. ADD is not bad.. pherahps thats what father ment.. eaither way.. my sanity is not questionable!...yet :3 and.. I can;t help myself.. when ever I see a beautiful maiden I just want to eat up her cuteness! hehehe haruhi is the start of it all oh that little daughter of mine always so sweet *sigh* Thank you princess for YOUR AMAZING QUESTION! *tamaki dramatic***

**Kyouya: Hmm very good you agree.. *writes in notebook* no hard feelings Tamaki. And I unlike some.. have a role to play If there is'nt a strick one.. well lets just say this club would look like World war 3 hit it and decided for the heck of it... bomb it again... there fore.. I am.. *shudders* Momah.. the parent who wears the pants.**

**Hunny: Haha! Thank you! and its very good to know others are there for me, And thank you so so MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING! Usa chan says thank you also.. would you like to have cake with us! :)**

**Mori: Ah. Thanks.**

**Nicole: *face palm***

**Hikaru/Kaoru: Thank you for understanding all of us! *glares at Nicole***

**Nicole: hehe.. *backs away slowly* I uh.. gota finish that project.. hehe *runs away***

**Hikaru/Ka: *bursts out laughing* WE LOVE IT! but where are we going to get a AK47?**

**Nicole: :) I have one!**

**Tamaki: OH MY! ... MOMAH! THEY PLAN TO KILL ME!**

**Kyouya:...what a shame... *completely careless***

**Tamaki: *corner***

**Haruhi: Yes it seems to be very hard but then at the end of the day knowing that trying everything and working hard will get you some place and knowing your mother will be proud is the best ^_^ haha?**

**Everyone: It seems so *nervous laughter***

**Nicole: Anytime! but if I die in oh say 24 hours the twins killed me X( lol.**

**Next Question!**

Broadway and Books  
2011-01-15 . chapter 4

Kaoru- Like marry me? Please? PLEEEEEAAASEEE!

Hikaru- I know someone poined this out already, but you and Kaoru remind me of Fred and George Weasely...looksish wise and personality wise...except I hope you don't die.

Tamaki- Why do you call Haruhi your "Daughter"? It's kinda weird.

Haruhi- If Tamaki stood over you while you were sleeping with a bag of make up and a hair curler, would you scream? And what are your real feelings for him?

Rest of the host club- I like you guys, but I feel no need to ask you anything.

**Kaoru: I see no problem.. But Is it okay if Hikaru is included in this marriage?**

**Hik/Ka:... Thank?.. you?**

**Tamaki: There is nothign weird about it!... shei s my daughter *crys* I HELPED MAKE HER!**

**Hik/Ka: Boss.. that is so wrong... *shudders***

**Haruhi: Oh hell yes I would scream.. Rich bastards... And I dont know.. im focasing on my career for now so if I do in the future then thats that I sapose hehe (rubs back of neck sheepishly)**

**Kyouya/Hunny/Mori:...Thank alot Princess T_T**

**everyone: THANKS for the questions!**

**Next question!**

ShadowKing'sQueen *

Haha! I won my darling Kyoya over!

*snaps* Hikaru! Kaoru! Begin operation "Kyouya/ShadowKing'sQueen's Perfect Wedding!" we need to make it final before those psycho otaku's break out! :]

i love you Kyouya! :* 3

and now for my questions:]

to everyone: who was your first kiss?

to Hunny: have you ever eaten/wanted to eat cake off of anyone? :]

to Hikaru and Kaoru: can you two design my wedding dress? :p

to Tamaki: why do you always sit in a corner when you get sad?

And i was fairly sure that you would've picked Haruhi to be the new "mama"... why Mori? And you know that if Haruhi's still you're daughter you are a perv right?

to Kyouya: how many children do you want? and where do you want to get married? i need to know these things! we're getting married!

That's all! buh-bye lovelies! :*

**Hik/Ka: YES M'AM!**

**Kyouya: *pinches bridge of nose* I hope father wont mind..**

**Hunny: Haha! Well.. I didn't exactly have my first kiss yet, I was kissed on the cheek.. but not on the lips *pouts***

**Tamaki: *blushes* NO ONE!... hehe..**

**Kyouya: Mhm a younge lady years back from one of my fathers travels.. But don't worry my soon to be **_**wife..**_** do not freat there will plenty of kisses for you in the future.**

**Mori: *glances at nicole***

**Nicole: *glaces back***

**Mori:...Nicole..**

**Host club: GASP!***

**Hik/kar: we would say each other.. but whats teh fun in that :) *devilish smirk***

**haruhi:... A girl.. nuff said T_T**

**Hunny: You havent read that fic of me eating cake off of mori did you O.o the author stumbled across that and she isn't exactly proud..**

**Nicole: *blushes* ANSWER IT HUNNY SEMPAI!**

**Hunny: *giggles* maybe once...**

**Hik/Kaoru: Of course! well we wont.. but our mother will we shall help out :) what style?**

**Tamaki: IM NOT A PERVERT! AGH! and mori seems to be able to take care of us all...**

**Mori: *stares* (what he is really thinking- "Is this guy gay? or mentaly retarded..") -No offence to the challenged!-**

**Kyouya: O.O Uh... maybe 1-3? you pick..**

**Everyone: Thx for the questions princess! 3**

**Next question~**

MyLifeInWhole  
2011-01-15 . chapter 4

everyone with author: have you ever seen the charlie bit me video if so what was your reaction?

hika and kao: ifyou ever want a really good prank watch the parent trap the cabin prank actually works. i did it to my sistas haha have fun

**Nicole: xD I was told by friends and at first I was like.. wtf is this? and by the end I rofled at how little things entertain me so..**

**Tamaki: I didnt understand it... so.. charlie bit her?**

**Nicole: T_T this is why he is the bimbo..**

**Everyone: we enjoyed it! tamaki was a little dunce tho...**

**everyone: thx for the question! :)**

**Next question!**

PandaChanTheFirst  
2011-01-15 . chapter 1

Niicccoollleee fanfiction yelled at me for duplicate reviews! **crying**

I gots a question that I just thought up and was like, "WHY DIDN'T I ASK THIS BEFORE?"

Kyouya:

You have not yet noticed my ninja ability. For I was paid to put a camera into your room at the Ootori house...And you haven't done anything with it. Why is that?

**Oh pandachan is back! everyone say Hi!**

**Everyone: HELLO PANDA CHAN!**

**Nicole: Fanficiton is pmsing... don't mind it :)**

**Kyouya: you.. put a camera in my house? WHAT ARE YOU L?**

**nicole: bahaha! *giggles at irony* You would know.. kira..**

**Kyouya: I AM NOT KIRA LIGHT IS!**

**light: what?**

**Nicole: Uh your at the wrong fic..**

**Light: Oh.. Ryuzaki where did you- oh found it.**

**Nicole: face palms* Next question! the host club sayst hank you also!**

**Next question!~**

**Nicole: This made me laugh because she said she had quite a few questions my first thought was.. it cant be that many.. I was wrong :)**

ShadowkingsShadowqueen  
2011-01-15 . chapter 4

I have quite a few questions:)

Haruhi-I think your so awesome!You xcan manage to put up with all the Host club members,but do you ever just wanna haule off and punch someone?Who?are you in love with tama-chan?Amitt it!

Tamaki-to my fellow father(Yes I call myself a father,i have a 'wife and two 'kids' ,i`m a girl and am only 14)do you ever think how that family act may annoy the members?

and answer honestly,are you in love with haru?we all guess it but...

hikaru-i see you and kaoru as two different ppls and I think you each are very specil.I was wondering,can I move in with you?

also can I pull some pranks with you guys,lots of ideas involveing Tama-chan getting pranked...:)

Kaoru-my cuzin and I think you are awesome!She`s just like you and wants to meet you so bad(nno she`s not a fangirl)Okay questions!Have you ever truely gotten mad at hikaru?

also,if you could date haruhi would you?

mitsukuni-(hands cake)My cuzin is in love with you,she`d ask you to marry her but,well...(looks at mori)she`s not willing to die... you come over if you were allowed?i have lots of yumm cake(in love cake)and does it take long to learn how to fight?Is it hard?

takashi-is it okay i called you takashi?anyway,love how you and huni act,so cute!if you had to die to protect huni would you?are you sure you`re not gay?and also if you ever need someone to talk to,and tell them what you`re truely feeling i`ll be happy to help:)

would you attck one of the host members?why?

renge:my fellow okatu!How i wish we could meet and not kill each other(for surely we would)do you find it annoying that tamaki tries to be a prince to every girl?what do you like about each of the host members(have to say at least two)what do you hate?

are you scared that they`ll force you to leave?

kyouya:/blush/hi kyouya,you`re my favorite member,i like you a whole lots but i`m not going to ask you to marry me because everyone else is and i don`t wanna annoy you.

IF you had the chance to hit one of the club members forbeing stupid which would it be?whats you`re favorite type of music?shows?and do you ever think of giving hikaru and kaoru ideas for pranks?if you could help them with a prank what would it be?are you addicted to you`re computer and bloack book?and do you wanna hang out sometime?just as friends with no guest/host act you are the best in the world./

everyone:i asked santa a little bit ago if i could have you for christmas,how do you feel of that?

are you annoyed that people will make fan fics of you likeing the other memebers(like hikaruXtamaki,koaruXkyouya)

if you could save one host club member who would it be?each answer once

can you guys put some music concertes on?you`re great at music.

hikaru and kaoru-have you watched the video 'kidnap -chan?if so do you think it`d be funny?

well there you go those are my questions!great job on te story,so far.

**Haruhi: I SHALL ADMIT NOTHING.. thinks: (At least not out loud..)**

**And Yes I wanted to punch kyouya the twins and most of all tamaki.. reasons can explain there own.. sigh***

**Tamaki: I did.. but then I thought on how it would benifit in the long run so they will have to bare with it *laughs and flips hair* and.. Of course I love haruhi I am her father :)**

**Nicole: e_O?**

**Hikaru: sure move in the house is big enoughto party we gotta check with out mom tho. And pranks are deffently the best thing! expecially on the boss :)**

**Kaoru: tell your cuzz I said Thank you! and I would love to meet the princess :) Also Yes I did get mad a couple times befor but you know sibbling fights so it wasn't like a "I hate you war" like the one we put on because we were bored :) Also Yes I admit I fell for haruhi but I would never date her.. My brother comes first and the boss has her putty in her pands *smiles sadly***

**Hunny: Haha! Tell her I would be glad to Marry her! I have to become older tho.. Taka Ni wont mind! *whispers: I think him and Nicole have something***

**Nicole: hunny are you telling secrets to the readers again!**

**hunny: Meep gotta go! but sure thing! I would love to come over and have cake! and Not to long I was a natural but it depends on what your good at I gues s I had good relfexes :) haha! Thx for teh question!**

**Mori: *gives small smile* Thanks. Ah (he would die to protect hunny and-) No I am not gay *looks at nicole* Thanks. and No (thanking you for asking questions and he wouldnt attack any members he would surly kill him if he did)**

**renge: OH HO HO HO HO! I agree! But Naming all there likes would take so much time! so I would say for all of them I would like there sence of humor and there looks, Yes! i think Tamakis acts are stupid! there to fake there-**

**nicole: next question :)**

**Renge: HOW DARE YOU CUT ME OFF-**

**Kyouya: Hmm Tamaki..I like.. Jazz and The art o the piano, hanging out would be fun Once in awhile.. I would prank the king with the twins.. but we would fool him.. Or makeh im cry.. and Yes my computer and black notebook are NESSISARY very very important to my character.. And Clearly Santa did not accept.. maybe better luck next year *smirk* Thanks for the question. Sadly I can not answer anymore of your questions but if you wish you can ask them next time! Nicole is now on a time limit! good luck..**

**Nicole: Thanks.. T_T good thing I can type up to 95 words per-Minute..**

**Next Question!**

**~ aH! hELLO Jynxy! welcome back! :)**

Jynxy119  
2011-01-15 . chapter 4

I WILL PROTECT JU FROM THE EVIL RAPTOR JESUS!

For a fee teehee

Kyouya

Congratylations, I just gave you ten million theoretical dollars (SOUTH PARK REFERENCE!) You owe me one adoption (HELL YEAH! Ima gonna live in JAPAN! THE PLAN CAN NOW BE PUT INTO MOTION!) Question, are you secretly a member of the Mafia? CAN I JOIN? Do you ever feel like locking Tama Chan in a porta potty and blowing him up? Whats your favorite color? Are you planning world domination in your notebook as you lie to all saying its for accounting uses?

Tamaki

HI TAMA CHAN! Will you be my brother sine Honey Chan cant? Are you secretly an evil genious planning the downfall of all but Haruhi? Whats your favorite band? WHATS THE PASSWORD?

Note- I should stay away from Jelly Beans.

Haruhi

Do you ever feel like youre surrounded by idiots? Have you ever had ANY sex typpe thoughts? Are you asexual? IF I CuT YOUR ARM OFF, WILL IT GROW INTO A SECOND HARUHI? Oh, that would be awesome!

All

What would yall do if crazed fangirls tried to rape Haruhi? THIS INCcLUDES YOU HARUHI! Which one of you is the besst? Do yall have a magical portal to Wonderland?

Random friend- QUIT EATING THE DAMN JELLY BEANS!

Me again- NEEEEVVVVEEEERRRR

Mah poor jelly beans got bean napped! *sobs*

Anywhoodle!

Hikaru

In... mind... um... hahaha I gots nothin. THATS WHERE YOU CUM IN (Couldnt resist XD)

Kaoru

Okey dokey doke! OH WAIT! YOU AND HIKARU COULD MAKE DYLAN THINK THAT PEOPLE CAN TELEPORT BY USING YOUR TWINLYNESS AND WE CAN DO... somethibg... Whats your middle name?

Honey

I

Mkay Honey Chan! Oh, and ouut of curiosity, Are you still a virgin? Do you use your cuteness to lure unsuspecting women into your bedroom? Am I being dirty minded for no reason?

Mori

MORI MORI *Gives you mega powerful glomp of death* Have you ever killed anyone? were you about to kill me when I wanted to kidnap Honey Chan? DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? Am I creepy? C:

Author Chan

I was just kidding! You dont hafta. Oh, and it turns out that FANGIRL has a ccure! All you hafta do is kidnap a super smexy guy and chain him to your bed! Lol, good chapter.

Jynxy loves and is waiting for your next uppdate!

**Nicole: Ill pay! XD**

**Kyouya: Okay I'll adopt you.. Get in the trunk.. *sigh* (XD) No im not in the mafia but if you wish to join you may, Yes Indeed I do :) I enjoy the colour deep blue.. green..A soft purple or browns. And my notebook is for my eyes only.. :) Thanks for your questions!**

**Tamaki: YES I SHALL BE YOUR BROTHER! Hmm I enjoy... B3ast boys.. there a K pop band :) and OMG A PASSWORD IS IT ... THE DOOR?**

**Nicole: *face palms***

**Haruhi: 1) yes 2) No 3) and.. *backs away* I dont wannt test that theory... O.O**

**All: we would kick there $$! and yes.. wonderland is in the closet next to narnia.. enter at your own risk :)**

**Hikaru:.. It seems I made a mess again .. Kaoru clean it up please (inside joke XD me neither girl)**

**Kaoru: I don't know how to asnwer teh first bit.. But it's-**

**These are some I htink fit the hosts-**

**Akihiko- Meaning Prince -tamaki-**

**Mori: Mamoru: meaning protector-**

**and for Kaoru it would be Takumi: meaning skill-ful :)**

**Hunny: Haha! its fine.. But yes Im a virgin :)**

**Mori: Mhm. No.**

**Nicole: OMFG! dude In class today My teacher asked the class- Do you know. ANd I automaticly screamed- THE MUFFIN MAN? ah.. the irony of today is fun :) and .. I FOUND A CURE! XD**

**All: thx for the questions princess!**

**Next question~**

organization13girl  
2011-01-15 . chapter 4

This is really cool!To the questions!

Tamaki:What do you think of Nekozawa?

Kyoya:Can I give you some of my money,just for the heck of it?I have nothing to do with it.

Nekozawa:I think you are would be the best brother ever!Are you ticklish?

It's 1:51 AM and my anime day,so I'm not that talkative...instant coffee for all!

**nicole: Thank you!**

**Tamaki:.. Scary! he can put curses upon you! *backs away*.. Im not one for the *gulp* dark..**

**Kyouya: Oh? why thank you *smirks* it seems haruhi you don't have to pay off that extra debt..**

**Haruhi: THANK GOD.**

**Nekozawa: Hehehe... Thankkkkkk you, If only Kirmi woul think that.. and yes.. my ribs have a funny bone in them.. why do you ask? *holds up cat doll (witch im to lazzy to say his name and spell it right.. beliznif? yeah you get it..)**

**Everyone: YAY INSTANT COFFEE!**

**Thx for your question!**

**Next question!**

Tamaki

Can I adopt you cuz you're just like my sister only blonde, slightly more dense, and... yeah your nothing like her but without you my life would be poo and you wouldn't want a beautiful young lady like me to have an awful life would you? *shows my dog* Look I even gave you puppy dog eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru

Can you help me pull a prank on my sister cuz I haven't done it yet. Fair warning: she could possibly be related to Medusa, but we're not sure yet.

Hunny and Mori

We need to chill sometime cuz I wanna learn how to be ninja.

Kyoya

Have you tried contacts? I mean I know the glasses are part of your image but still.

Doesn't Tamaki calling you mommy get annoying?

Haruhi

How does no one get that you're clearly a girl? You may have short hair but even when my sister first showed me the anime I was like that's totally a chick. Just sayin'.

**Tamaki: awh heck! why not! MORE SIBBLINGS! YAY!**

**Twins: O.O were willing to risk our lives for you! *saluts***

**Hunny/mori: Deal/Ah.**

**Kyouya: Yes.. I just wear these for dramatic affect.. *glasses glint* and Yes.. but I learned to live with it..**

**Haruhi: Haha! well some as they say.. are not the brightest crayon in the box it seems you are tho cudos to you!**

**Thx for your question!**

**Next question!**

Veilo-Chan  
2011-01-16 . chapter 5

to Haruhi:

i've been wondering which twin you like better, 'cause i think that Kaoru is more innocent but Hikaru's cuter.

to Honey-sempai:

why do you like sweets so much? don't get me wrong, i love eating sweets, but you eat sooo much! how don't you get any "rounder"?

to Mori-sempai:

why ya' so quiet? i always think you are either a rapist or a murder! and you are so fugdin' tall!i tall, but your tallness is tall!

to Tamaki:

are you straight? out of all the host ,excluding Haruhi, which would you go out with? have you ever had perverted thoughts against Kaoru?

to Kyoya:

everyone is always telling me that i'm like Tamaki, random, weird, crazy, cheerful, emo, ect., exept for my dark hair and dark brown eyes. i personally think Tama's an idiot and i'm way too smart for him... '. would you ever go out with me, a girl like you BFF?

to the Twin:

are you two gay or is that just an act?

Peace Out Sukaz :)

**haruhi: I like them both to be honest.. but they are diffrent *laughs* I guess you just gotta put up with em sometimes and its hard to make a choice. :)**

**Hunny: HAHA! I get asked that alot! simple my Father would ****never**** alow me to.. as soon as he sees me getting.. plump.. he sends me to train some more and more :)**

**Mori:... Im not a pedophile nor rapists... I take after my father in the height.**

**nicole: *Nods* I like the tall dark and handsome!**

**mori: *small smirk***

**Tamaki: Im straight.. And no I havnt kaoru is just as worse as hikaru the double gangers! I would say.. hmm.. Kyouya since were best friends and it wouldnt be awkward.. :)**

**Kyouya: T_T (.) and Of course I would have to get you know you first.. and you would have to fight my now.. "fiance" but I do not see a problem if Im single... *debates***

**Twins: A act.. we care for one another but as brothers nothing more.**

**thanks for the questions!**

**Next question!**

Milan  
2011-01-16 . chapter 1

Helloooo!

Hmmm... I really don't know what to say, um... but first off I just wanted to say I like Tamaki senpai! A lot! Well, not in the lovey-dovey way though. AT LEAST I DON'T THINK IT IS...

Well here are my questions:

1)How do you like America?

2)If I happened to meet you all, can we become good friends? I actually come from a well known family of nobility known back in Laos during it's "golden years" :)

3)Since you are all guys, I just wanted your opinions: My mother has been secretly worried that I'm not "popular" with boys at school! I used to be, but oddly enough the number of boys who used to have crushes on me just fell immediately after I have gotten glasses. It's annoying, but sometimes I do wonder if her worries are true myself... Anyways, people (boys and girls) often tell me I'm cute, like a doll, a princess, and I am especially told that I am a very innocent and naive girl due to the fact that I didn't know about certain "processes" of life until my late 8th grade year and also the fact that I am very behind on the modern terms the teenagers of my age use(I'm turning 16 soon for goodness sakes! But I like these compliments)Are these traits unattractive, or something? Also, I often have guys (oddly a good number of them were friends) that tell me they had feelings for me after they don't like me anymore. Is there something wrong with how I am?

Well I enjoyed asking you these questions, I hope we can meet one day!

**All: we enjoy it very much! were debating if we should go to Canada next! haruhi has to do some traveling but it is going great so far! and of course! we don't mind at all! another friend the mroe fun right guys! "rest: right!" **

**Nicole: to a one girl to another I was the exact same way I use to be.. "popular" with the boys but it's not you at all dont worry around that time in age the reason why they stop liking someone is because they go for the weaker links as in yes.. they try to get it on with a girl who is easy and they eaither have alot of respect for you or they don't see that your that type yet you know? Me I fall into the "not that type" Tho I have been asked to and im proud to say i turned them down nothing is wrong with you so don't worry! its goo not to have to many guys after you anyway it gives you a more of a chance to fall for that one guy its like a population chart- the more people the less things avaivible the less people the more things avaible lets see tamakis and the rests advise!**

**Tamaki: I agree with Nicole you do not have to change princess because your not the "flavor" anymore don't worry give it time and you never know you might jump back on bored!**

**Kyouya: yes I couldn't agree more with the bimbo above, Like your self for you! don't worry they are obviously not true gentlemen if they bluntly say they are not interested.**

**mori: Ah.**

**hunny: SO TRUE!**

**twins: *nod***

**haruhi: *face palms* this is going into advise now? what else?**

**Nicole: oh shush haruhi :)**

**Thanks for your question!**

**next question:**

Hongfa  
2011-01-16 . chapter 1

Greetings Host Club! Um... I'll be very forward about this:

1)Tamkai senpai! Or Tamaki onii-sama! Can I call you that? Anyways, how did you first begin to act so "romantic and dramatic"?

2)Do you all have any information on why Honey-senpai has not matured physically one bit?

3)TO ALL OF THE HOST CLUB: If you had any first loves, who were they?

4)To the twins: Were you two actually comfortable doing your brotherly love act? When did this start? I personally am not a fan of any form of yaoi or yuri, so it gets a little disturbing at times...

6)Hehe... can you all say something nice and personal to me as a birthday present? I'm turning 16 soon, and I often am quite stressed although in the public I act like a super happy and bright girl. Please? It would mean the world to me!

Thank you!

**Tamaki: well relising My mother wasn't truly happy I noticed that I didn;t want other girls to feel that way.. half of it was boredom and the other have is well *laughs* I Guesst he nice guy in me.. other then that I wished to make all woman happy :) and the dramtic ness. i get it from genetics *laughs***

**Kyouya: Actully Hunny sempai is matured... trust us.. he just hasnt.. grown full height yet.. (in manga he does.. and he GROWS ALOT!) we will just have to wait..**

**Host club: well we would say haruhi but hunny/mori were the onlys ones who didnt fal for her.. so that question isnt really one to be answered yet :)**

**Nicole: I kinda agree with you.. I don't like yaoi tooooooo much and i hate yuri.. But i gotta admit some death note pairings for yaoi is kinda cute ^_~ anyways-**

**twins: we started as soon as the host club enterd.. kyouya asked to give a demo and surprisingly is was comfortible we dont mind it :)**

**Tamaki: Hongfa your the Most **_**beautiful!**_** princess I had ever layed eyes on.**

**Mori: your nice.**

**hunny: YOUR UBER CUTE!**

**Kyouya: your intelligent.**

**Hik/kar: you seem Unique and you have the best figure!**

**Haruhi: your down to earth :)**

**Thanks for the question!**

**Next question!**

InvaderTizzie  
2011-01-17 . chapter 5

Yes! First Tama-tono fangirl! Tono- what's your favourite colour and favourite country? Since you're in the U.S. now, would you ever consider visiting us good folk in Texas? And the most important question, will you marry me? (%)u(%)

Kyoya- have you ever considered getting contacts, or do you just like your glasses? (And another question) how do you do that thing with the rose petals all the time when girls come into the music room? It seems like it would be fun to be suddenly pelted by rose petals! =3

Hani- you are so adorable! Why can't my 18 year old brother be like you?

Mori- how tall are you in inches and feet? I'm but a wee 5' 3", I believe. 'n';

Hikki and Kao-kun- I would like a twin-cest moment plz!

Haru-chan - I knew you were a girl all along, and I think you're prettiest with short hair. :3

And one more for the entire club! What's your most favourite thing in thw whole universe? (Haruhi is not an option.)

This is an amazing fanfiction! Please don't get killed by raptor Jesus!

**Tamaki: Oh of course I shall marry you! *stars in eyes* and I sapose we could go to texas when haruhi is on break haha :)**

**Kyouya: we throw them at them if that makes sence the fan adds dramatic affect to the way they flow- and I have worn contacts but I perfer glasses adds effect don't it? :)**

**Hunny: haha! because theres only ONE Mitskuni HANINOZUKA! :) 3**

**Mori: 6 ft 2. Blood type O (Check the ouran high school host club funimation webiste you can check out the hosts birthdays blood types names how tall fave food etc :) -**

**H/K: You got it! *tamaki accidently falls onto Kaoru and hikaru gets mad***

**Hikaru: but Kaoru... You know how it is... Im the only one who should be on top of you..**

**Kaoru: Oh hikaru... you know we have the rest of the night for that..**

**Hikaru: but you always seem to hessitate..**

**Kaoru: thats because Im scared and want to make every moment last..**

**Hikaru: Oh kaoru :)**

**Kaoru: Hikaru...**

**(Nicole:A little out of my comfort zone but what ever some FAN SERVICE! 3)**

**Haruhi: awh thank you! means so much! haha :) *natural smile***

**Everyone: Hmm..**

**Tamaki: COMMONER GAMES!**

**Kyouya:.. Me being god- I mean money...**

**Mori: Mhm. Mitskuni and Nicole**

**Nicole: ANIME DHUR! :)**

**Hunny: USA CHAN CAKE AND TAKASHI!**

**Twins: each other :)**

**haruhi: My daad :)**

**Nicole:Thank you ! And ill try not! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND ASKING KEEP IT UP! did you know this took me 2 hours to complete? oh my! AND WITH OUT PEE BREAKS! XD This one is for you! and ill post a extra little something for you all 3**

**Love: Nicole! xOx 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ask the HOST CLUB! 3**

**Nicole: HEY GUYS! guess what? my hair use to be down my back now its cut and its up to my neck I like it (i look better with short hair) but everyone likes my long one.. so pray for me that they dont hate on it too muchhh XD in other news! I shall update every 2nd day now due to school work blah... and I wont be doing as many questions so yes.. that means.. if you have a freaking page full of questions im only taking a few so from now on post questions you really want to be answered like by a question you dont mine not being answer leave it but still ask it and for a question you really want the host club to answer to (ASAP) or something like that It will make my job lots more easy and raptor jesus wont have to kill me due to my lazy bum. Also on another note.. hows the weather where you guys are? idk why.. but I feel i ned some normal convo's along with this.. the other day I was talking to the tv and my mom asked if I was on the phone I replyed "No mom im talking to the tv" I got no reply from her and I think she is worryed. :) yay! XD**

**So starting right now My computer is messed and I cant see any questions/ reviews you guys just made and I know you guys made some so post another review on basic question you are dying to be answered.. Im sorry about the delay but my lap top is acting up again and my project is due friday and ugh... so much X( not to mention its hard to get peace and quite so all of you im still here so dont hate/kill me! Im still taking questions so review if you are still my loyal host club question..person.. or thing.. Yeah I see you robot in the corner.. eyeing my cupcake.. BEAT IT! anyways.. so yeah.. I lurv you guys and keep the questions up! 3**

**Love: Nicole xOx 3 (btw when you see a 3 its actully sapost to be a heart xD so im sorry if it looks likei m obsessed with 3's I actully enjoy 6's more.. anyway :D byes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ask the host club!**

**Nicole: OMFG! IM SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRRRRY! (VERY SAD)**

**Kyouya: You have not updated in quite some time Miss Mills...**

**Nicole: IT'S SO NOT MY FAULT!... Okay a little.. but due to ood reason!**

**Raptor jesus: HEY DON'T LOOK AT ME I DID NOTHING THIS TIME!**

**Nicole: correct Raptor jesus did not rape me...yet anyways! what happend was that All through this week I had a huge Social studys project due and I also helped a couple of people study for there exams through the week you know? ask questions etc review? etc. Anyways then I was so exhausted when i went home I fell asleep then did home work.. ate.. talked on facebook then went back to bed go to school.. etc anyways! my point is! I had no time for updates :( but!...**

**This is the weekend meaning.. starting tomarrow January 22nd Ill update I swear I have no homework the only thing that can stop me now is if tamaki breaks my computer.. *evil glare***

**Tamaki: O_O**

**Nicole: SO to make it up to you all.. here is just a little short random non sence of a story I made in class cuzz I was bored... *face palms* (-thinks: I should of been doing my math but what ever-)**

**Tamaki: OH MY DEAR DAUGHTER! WERE COSPLAYING TODAY IS'NT THAT WONDERFUL!**

**Haruhi: Yeah.. if you count slicing your throat enjoyable.. why not..**

**Tamaki: MOMAHH! HARUHI IS BEING REBELIOUS AGAIN!**

**Kyouya:100,000 yen added...**

**haruhi: w-what! but I didnt do anything!**

**Kyouya: Everytime you make the bimbo come to me and whine.. your debt go's up... *glasses glint***

**Haruhi: (F.M.L!)-**

**Kyouya; Indeed..**

**Haruhi: SO NOW YOU CAN READ MY MIND! -(what cant he do..)**

**Kyouya: I always found the A-B-C's a challenge...**

**Haruhi: T_T of course..**

**Hunny: HARUUUUUU-CHAN! wanna have some cake with me! :)**

**Haruhi: No Im trying to kill myself.. cake is to happy..**

**Hunny: (wtf is wrong with her now..) OKAY HARUHI CHAN! :) *just nod and smile***

**Twins: HEY GUYS! SORRY WERE LATE!**

**Tamaki: WHERE HAVE YOU DEVILS BEEN!**

**Twins: well Nicole and Jinxy and Panda chan would'nt be our dress up dolls.. so it took us awhile to get out of the rope they tied us in..**

**Nicole: .NOT. _**

**Jinxy: Well.. Idk if I mind THATTT much... but I rather be here with you guys haha ^.^**

**PandaChan: Yeah me too- Hey Kyouya kun? what is in your death- I mean.. black book?**

**Kyouya: Oh you know.. the same old.. ciminals names- I mean... The clubs profit...**

**Nicole: good save..**

**Kyouya: Thanks- HEY what's that sapost to mean?**

**Nicole: nothing.. *skips of with a knife in her hand singing death threats***

**Tamaki: O_O Momah.. Im scared...**

**~mean time~**

**Nicole is sitting with hunny and Mori while jinxy and pandachan is off with there lovely hosts.**

**Nicole: Hi mori sempai!**

**mori: Mhm.**

**Nicole: WHAT;'S UP?**

**Mori: mhm..**

**Nicole: -Great...-) T_T... how are you?**

**Mori: Fine.**

**Nicole:...cool.**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Nicole: I CAN'T TAKE IT YOUR TO QUITE! FOR ALL WE KNOW YOU COULD BE PLOTTING THE END OF THE WORLD AND WE WOULD NEVER KNOW UNTIL YOUR LAUGHING LIKE -MAWHAHAH!- AND THEN WE ALL DIE BECAUSE OF UR NINJA SKILLZ THEN CHUCK NORRIS COMES OUT OF NO WHERE AND BUTT RAPES TAMAKI!**

**tamaki: Oh you-... HEY WAIT A MINU-**

**Mori: He'd like it.**

**Nicole: O.O**

**Tamaki: MOMAH! TELL THEM I DON'T LIKE BEING BUTT RAPED!**

**Jinxy: Oh tamaki... your so silly...**

**PandaChan: yeah.. we all know it's not rape anymore.. just mearly surprise sex...**

**Nicole: and weirdly.. I am ok with this...**

**tamaki: *emo corner***

**Mori: *chuckles***

**Nicole: OH NO! ITS STARTING THE MAWHAHAS ARE RISING!**

**Mori: wtf...)**

**Haruhi: See.. and this is why I have better things to do all the time...**

**The end!**

**Nicole: I HOPE you guys enjoyed it! just something random I think would go down if some fan girls went to ouran as well.. if you want to be in a mini story like this just leave a review giving character details! I might make a one shot or something.. Idk.. anyways Thx Pandachan and Jinxy for sticking out the wait etc and being one of the first reviewers of many Love you guys!**

**Love you all! you amazing reviewer nyahs!**

**Love: Nicole xOx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ask the Host club!**

**N****icole: HYE GUYS I UPDATED WONDERFUL..NESS.. :D**

**iM GONNA START OF WITH 5 OR MAYBE 6 QUESTIONS SO IF I MISSED YOUR QUESTION FROM DAYS AGO POST IT AGAIN (totally behind in all the questions *sweat drops*) LETS START**

**First Question: **organization13girl  
2011-01-22 . chapter 8

Kyouya:I always found the A-B-C's a challenge...

Haruhi:TT of course...

Loved the story and cant wait for next chap. !

**Kyouya: Yes it's like.. the tune they make it in messed you up on purpose! DAMN IT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO HARD! X(**

**Haruhi: so so true..*chuckles***

**Nicole: THANK YOU! :) *loves fans***

**host club: Thank you lovely princess for your epic questions!**

**Next question-**

ShadowKing'sQueen  
2011-01-21 . chapter 8

hahaha! lol that was funny! we all know that Mori is planning to pay Chuck Norris to butt rape Tamaki! lol and Kyouya, don't worry about your death note :] people think you're going to kill random people but i know that you only use it for good:] [and for Tamaki] lol and i always thought Kira was smexy:]

lol:p

**Mori: Ah.**

**Kyouya: Death note what do you mean *franitc* KILLING.. NAWH that aint me...**

**Nicole: ..he is in denile..**

**Kyouya: HARUHI 100,000 MORE ADDED!**

**Haruhi: WTF WHY**

**kyouya: NICOLE PISSED ME OFF! **

**Haruhi: (FML)**

**Tamaki: Oh princess... death note fans are amazing...**

**Host club: thank you lovely beauty for your questions :)**

**Nicole: fo- shizzle... :)**

**Next question: **  
2011-01-21 . chapter 8

Haha funny btw my question is for hunny and mori senpai and ask them how long it takes to become a black belt and two to kyoya how do u make those glasses glint I tried once with my friends glasses and failed -.- plz answer :D

**Hunny: Hmm.. Well since I was a natural it took me.. maybe a little over a year but years and years of training. right takashi!**

**.**

**Kyouya: just mere ... moments... when the light hits it..**

**Nicole: HAHA he's funny.. he actully has his own spot light that makes it gleam T_T**

**Kyouya: *grindes teeth together***

**Host club: Thank you m'lady for asking your questions!**

**Next question: **Jynxy119  
2011-01-21 . chapter 8

AHHH

I LUVLUV JU!

You are teh awesomest person alive!

Sides me of course teehee XD

LUVLUV YOU!

**Nicole: Luffles you chu girly! :) [loves reviews like this XD] also the host club would like to say something to you!**

**Host club: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY JYNXY! WE LOVE YOU**

**Love: all memebers from the host club! :) xoxox**

**next question!-**PandaChanTheFirst  
2011-01-21 . chapter 8

WORD TIME!

Kyouya: I read you're Death No-I mean black notebook. WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE CREEPY IRUKA AND KAKASHI STORIES IN THERE?

Tamaki: What hair products do you use?

Twins: I dyed Tamaki's hair bubble gum pink... AND HE HASN'T NOTICED. Should I be scared?

Haruhi: Can you please, please, please, pleeaaassseeee smack Tamaki for me?

Mitskuni: Matsuda says Hi.

Nicole: **eye twitch** **poke**

Raptor jesus: YOU'D BETTER NOT RAPE MY NICOLE OR IMMA SMACK YO AYASS!

RANDOM!

**Kyouya:... I have problems..**

**Nicole: true dat..**

**Kyouya: *evil glare***

**Nicole: OOoh.. scwary...**

**Kyouya: T_T**

**Tamaki: AUSSIE! :D**

**Nicole; face palm***

**Twins: No thats our lord for you.. totally oblvious...**

**Tamaki: I AM NO- OMFG WHO DYED MY HAIR PINK!**

**Nicole: point prooven T_T**

**Haruhi: sure.. *hits Tamaki over the head with a tea mug* **

**Tamaki: X_X**

**Mitskuni: HI MATSUDA! TELL L I SAID HELLO! ahha and ask L if he would like to have cake with me :D**

**Nicole:... RWAR WHO DARE POKE RAPTOR JESUS!**

**Raptor jesus: dude... your not...**_**me**_**... so.. chill..**

**Nicole: T_T.. *pokes back* tee heez..**

**Nicole: OKAY! THATS ALL THE QUESTIONS I CAN DO RIGHT NOW DUE TO THE FACT I GOTTA GET OFF THE MAGIC COMPUTER OF LALA LAND! But here is a question for you reviewers- If Kira.. andt he 2nd Kira were to make a baby... and there both "gods" would teh child be jesus... just sayen.. (laughs) for anyone on a guest or dont have an account you can still review! just click the pretty button that says REVIEW STORY! and wa-la your off to narnia :)**

**Short story: :D**

**Nicole: So.. were all going to cosplay.. what again **

ShadowKing'sQueen **: And who gave you this idea**

**Kyouya: *sigh* Tamaki...**

**Tamaki: BUT IT WOULD BE FUN *emo corner***

**Nicole: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT ME NOR SHADOWKINGSQUEEN ARE COSPLAYING AS TRANSFORMERS!**

**Haruhi: Yup... the host club as officaly lost it.. T_T**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ask The Host Club!**

**Nicole: omfg, Im soooo sorry everyone! I haven't updated a week and a day! well.. I'll prob update once a week *sweat drop* I passed in my project like I said befor right? well guess what! WE GOT ANOTHER ONE! YAY- *insert mental cursing* it's about the dirty thirtys.. yeah cuzz thats deff really important... Anyways! I also have up coming tests and.. Im sorry -bows- but as sad as it is... Ouran isn't as popular to me then befor.. maybe because I over used it so much.. I need a break from it I watch it like... 4 times maybe more.. meh anyway Its like inuyasha.. it gets old and then makes a come back and you love it as much as befor! BUT DO NOT FRET! IM STILL GOING TO UPDATE THIS! NO MATTER WHAT!**

**Kyouya: Hm... and why is it being replaced Nicole?**

**Nicole: No reason...**

**Kyouya:... Is it due to a sweet's loving detective?**

**Nicole: haha- No...**

**Kyouya:... for the past while nicole is freaking out over death note.. *sighs* how is a man who never sleeps more interesting then us...**

**Nicole: maybe it's because we don't know what he does when he isn't asleep? :)**

**Kyouya: ..questions..**

**Nicole: yes sempai...**

**First question: **

Pandachan  
2011-01-23 . chapter 9

Yeah too lazy to log in **nervous laugh**

Kyouya-san: DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE CREEPY! **slap** Pervert.

Tamaki-san: I dyed your hair pink... **points to his hair** NOW IT'S LIME GREEN **hair magically changes color** I HAVE THE POWWWWAAAAHHHH! And cosplaying TRANSFORMERS? Dude, the latest movie was shhhiiiitttt.

Mitskuni-san: L-sama says that he would enjoy to have cake with Mitskuni-san. And Matsuda, being the token IDIOT, says hi and waves like an idiot. He also wishes to know when your birthday is?

Takashi-san: I see.

To everyone: **bows** Honto arigatou, for answering my questions, and for answering Matsuda-kun's stupid question. **bows and flies away in a magical tater tot mobile**

**Kyouya:... not only did I get a hit in the face.. but I got a hit to my pride also... *rubs cheek***

**Tamaki: AHH! MY HAIR MY BEAUTIFUL GOLDEN,PINK HAIR IS NOW GREEN MOMAHH! and Transformers is a lovely movie!**

**Nicole: T_T says you.. I was forced to watch it _**

**Hunny: L sama! :) haha Nicole is obsessed with that man! her friends at school are getting together to cosplay him she's really weird.. *looks at nicole***

**Nicole: IMAH BE RAPEN-**

**Hunny: as to your second question HI MATSUDA! *waves back* My birthday is exactly (from ohshc offical webiste) Febuary 29th a leap year :D maybe thats why im so short _**

**Takashi: Ah.**

**Everyone: YOUR WELCOME PANDA SAN!**

**Nicole: I wanna learn how to fly T.T**

**Next question:**

2011-01-23 . chapter 9

YAY Nicole~ Mori-senpai lovers unite! (he's my favourite also, but I humbly back down to you and shall watch him from afar) *stares wistfully* I mean, n-not like stalker stare or anything. C-c-cause then he'd think I was strange.

Kyouya: (althought Tamaki is King, you seem to make all the important decisions) Would you ever consider coming to Northern Canada, I mean, it's only -27c right now... huzzah for winter!

We could all play in the snow!

Haruhi: How do you find time to study at all? What with the Host Club and then the shenanigans they all rope you into. How do you stay sane?

Okay, this question is for anyone who cares to answer: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be and why?

Thanks in advance :3 ~sparrow

**Nicole: WOOT YAY MORI SEMPAI LOVERS! thats ok haha we can share him :) I don't mind us mori sempai lovers need to join and bring him to become extreamly POPULAR! :)**

**kyouya: To be frank-**

**Nicole: Your frank?**

**Kyouya: No its- nvm... anyways to answer your question right now im in northern Canada, Tamaki thought it would be a great Idea to meet Nicole's parents and learn how she lives (like THATS a shock) do you happen to live here? if so we could visit you also :) and yes.. I find it extreamly cold.. but its better then the dead gross sticky humid heat *glasses glint* and I would actully enjoy a snowball fight.. all of us.. againts Tamaki.**

**Tamaki: MOMah :'(**

**Haruhi: I go to anger management class and beat people up with a foam noodle... No im kidding *laughs* I don't knw.. but I think one day Ill snap.. one day.. *sigh* until then I just grit my teeth and call them rich bastards.**

**Tamaki: I would go to france... family reasons..**

**Kyouya: I always liked germany..**

**Mori: mhm.. Hawaii..**

**Hunny: Mexico :)**

**Twins: we like canada.. there's mooses!**

**Nicole: T_T dumb twins and there jokes...**

**Twins: MAPLE SYRUP, MAPLE SYRUP!**

**Nicole: GAH!, ALL CANADIANS DONT DRINK MAPLE SYRUP! actully i dont even know one who does..**

**Twins: awh :(**

**Haruhi: I would greatly want to visit my mother... but I dont think they sell plane tickets for there :/**

**Nicole: awh... FAN GIRLS! HUG HARUHI!**

**haruhi: T_T oh no..**

**everyone: thx for your question princess! 3**

**next question: **AiharaYukii  
2011-01-23 . chapter 9

I find this enjoyable. ^^

Alright I have some questions for them! *evil smirk*

To Tamaki: Do you have a secret way of sparkling? or do you buy your sparkles?

To Kyouya: Would you ever date a black chick?

To the Twins: Do you both ever try to skip classes by pretending to be one another?

To Mori: Do you ever speak more than 10 lines an episode

To Honey: will you ever grow? ^^

And for the hell of it one more question

To Haruhi: If you had to choose who would you have intimate relations with Tamaki or The Twins in a Twins sandwhich?

mwahahahaha behold my evil! *runs away*

**Nicole: Thank you! 3**

**Tamaki: Neither, I get coaching from Edward Cullen.**

**Nicole: Twilight fans are going to go ape shit on your ass T_T**

**Tamaki: meep O.O**

**Kyouya: of course, race is nothing nor is religion. Just as long as my parents approve.**

**Twins: No, our parents are strick and as much as we would love to skip we have to make sure we know whats going on so theres no point, but faking sick is a entierly diffrent thing.. but sadly our parents can tell us apart so it fails...**

**Mori: No.**

**Hunny: Hmm yes, Im excited for the day but kinda scared...**

**Nicole: OMFG :D! I always wanted to tell this answer (if you read the magic manga :D!SPOILER: HUNNY GROWS! REALLY TALL TOO LOL)**

**haruhi: neither Id kill them if it came down to it... but if I most certaintly had to choose.. Prob tamaki... then there wouldnt be fighting.. or awkwardness...**

**All: Thank you for your question princess 3**

**next Q**

ShadowKing'sQueen  
2011-01-22 . chapter 9

XD okay...it's official...I LUV YA AND THIS HAS BECOME MY FAVE FANFIC! *glomps Nicole* [ lol mainly because you're friggin' hilarious and i'm married to Kyouya:) ]

hehehe...*mischievous smirk* i'm hyper...and the only thing worse than a bored Hitachiin is a hyper me! soooooo...therefore my questions are going to be extra personal...mwahaha ;]

to everyone:

What is your most personal and embarrassing secret?

What are your most romantic fantasies? And with who?

WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR?

Who is your most treasured companion?

What is your sexual orientation? (gay, bi, etcetera)

Which of you still hold their "V-cards"? And if you dont, then who were you with? [ lol i could NOT pass that one up! ]

That's all for now! I love ya'll, and thanks Nicole! :*

~..S.K.Q..~

**Nicole: AWH THANK YOU THAT MAKES MY DAY 3**

**Tamaki: hmm.. Mine was this one time i clicked a naughty pop up.. when my father walked in.. by acciedent of course!**

**Mori:... mhm...**

**Hunny: when I attempted to eat a strawberry whole and I choked.. It wouldnt have been that bad if I didnt throw up all overt he girl beside me..**

**Twins:...we were walked in on... do the math,,**

**Haruhi: ew... mine is when my dad attempted to tell me where babys came from T.T**

**Kyouya: Hmm... I cant recall one... Sorry.. *lies!***

**Tamaki: we are gentlemen! there fore we maintain the urge! oh.. naughty thoughts!**

**Nicole: Bull shit T_T AND OMFG I LOVE UR NEXT QUESTION! XD! I SAW SO MANY SKITS ON THAT LINE!**

**Nicole: hehe I wanna answer this too!- I would send my rainbow robot ninja nazi zombies to take over the world! then I would challenage chuck norris to a d-DU -DU-DUEL! hehe..**

**Kyouya:... Kiss you?**

**Tamaki: RAPE HARUHI!**

**haruhi:WHAT!**

**Tamaki: nothing...**

**haruhi: I guess I would buy one..**

**Hunny: I would thrust the air?**

**Mori: O.O Ah..**

**twins: rape you O_O-**

**Tamaki: Haruhi!**

**Twins: haruhi!**

**Mori: Mitskuni...**

**Kyouya; You..**

**Nicole: Jimmy the bug..**

**Haruhi: My father T_T-**

**Tamaki: Straight.**

**Twins: Bi.**

**Mori:.. mhm.**

**Hunny: staright haha :3**

**Kyouya: straight.**

**Nicole: STARIGHT :D and awh you guys are no fun... YAOI**

**everyone: O.O**

**Nicole: CUDO'S TO YOU! YOU SPEAK IN v-card like me :) my firends are like.. whats a V-card.. haha noobs... :)**

**Kyouya: I do... Until out honey moon that is.**

**Tamaki: i would never look at a lady that way!**

**Nicole: so your gay? e_O? (no offence to gays I 3 chus!)**

**Tamaki: N-no... just.. formal.**

**Mori: Ah.**

**Hunny: I still hold it... all the girls think its rape T_T *sigh***

**twins:...do we have to answer? I mean wasn't the ep with us naked in bed enough? ;)**

**Nicole: HAHA CHUR WELCOME 3**

**Nicole: once again everyone sorry about the dramatic wait had alot of school work busy busy busy, so yeah keep your questions coming and for all who didn't get there questions answer this time Ill do it next time! I swear! 3 i just have no time and its extreamly late right now ill prob post this tmr so anyways 3 chu all! and remeber!**

**If you don't keep your wordo n something... Raptor jesus will eat chu O.o haha 3**


	11. Raptor Jesus failed at killing me! :

**Nicole: Guess who is BACKKK! *Spazzes***

**yes Indeed!**

**I have this thing- where I'm inlove with an anime- and then I get out of it... but then like a month or 2 after I get back in...**

**SO guess what GUYS!**

**RAPTOR JESUS LOST THIS ROUND**

**MAWHAHAHAHZ!**

**The host club will be answering your long lost questions again!**

**I hope your all still with me... I'm so sorry for befor!**

***anime falls***

**But I was looking at my emails that I don't..really.. look at *twitch***

**And I noticed alot of you guys enjoyed it...**

**Then Nicole felt sad...**

**And Nicole Kicked the shit out of Tamaki...**

**Curz nicole needed a corner to drown her sadness in-**

**ANYWAYSSSS**

**So yeah I'm back- I'm not dead! *yet..***

**And give me your questions!**

**Because my dear Reading-Saurs (haha, thats my new nickname for you all ;))**

**No one can take me down...**

**Tamaki: OH MY DEAR DAUGHTER YOUR BAC-OOhhf!**

**Nicole: *Kicks to the ground Ranka style* And this will be one hell of a ride... *sighs***

**Tamaki: Momah! Nicole Chan is being mean again!**

**Kyouya: *pushes up glasses*...interesting.**

**Nicole: Thanks guys! stay tuned! *poofs away***


	12. Checkers, Screaming and shoes wth

**nicole: Im back! :)**

**anyways! here we go! im gonna jump into it!**

**Btw- people who don't have accounts-May still ask questions :)**

**Its not blocked for non-account people...**

**you cheaters ;)**

**or if your like me and hate signing in**

***lazy***

**LOLOLOL RAPTORR JESUS RAPEDD ME D:!**

**anyways lets start!**

**First Question!**

MikaUchiha666  
2011-04-02 . chapter 11

Hey.

Is honey a virgen?

Did kyoya ever get a blow job.

Just random questions

Glad ur back

**Host Club: Welcome Princess!**

**Hunny: *giggles and winks*...Am I? *laughs and skips off***

**Host club: dear god O.e?...**

**Kyouya: *glasses tint*...Sexual glasses... *evil smirk*.. its not like I could pay some girls for "booty calls".. But im marryed to a couple people so... I think they would if I told them too ;)**

**tamaki: OH DEAR! MOMMAHH! YOUR A PERV-ERTT!**

**twins: yeah well, so are you boss. Raping Haruhi like that.. have you no shame? : ) *evil smirk***

**Tamaki: *corner***

**Host club: Thank you princess :)**

**Nicole: Thank you for reviewing! and Thanks! I'm glad to be back :) haha!**

**Question two:**

**Nicole: OMG! I MISSED YOU SHADOWINGSQUEEN! XD! here we go! *cracks nuckles***

ShadowKing'sQueen  
2011-01-31 . chapter 10

*Kyouya and I sneak in at start of chapter*

-Me: HI NICOLE! *glomps* YUPPIES! WE'RE OFFICIALLY MARRIED! we just got back from our honeymoon, in case you were wondering

-Kyouya/me: *Smirk* assume what you will:]

-

[couldn't resist!] any way...

i'm in a pretty good mood today, so i'll go easy on you...or will I? *suggestive grin*

To everyone:

Can you cheer me up? *sniff* T-the Bears l-lost to the p-p-packers a-and now the p-p-packers are going t-to the...the...the SUPERBOWL! *sniffles* ( i live in Chicago, btw well now i'm married to Kyouya...so i will be moving to Japan soon:]...anyway i'm talking about football for my world-wide friends:p]

have you ever thought of the other hosts in a more-than- friendly way? ;-p

Who is your significant other? Is there more than one? KYOUYA I BETTER BE THE ONLY ONE! [lol]

Who has been your past crushes?:]

To twins: TWINCEST! i loved my dress btw:] thanks a bunch!

.

.

.

and please don't rape me! *hides behind Kyouya*

To Kyouya: You won't let them rape me, right?

I love you forever:] 3

To Tamaki: wow...i was sure you were bi... and green hair looks nice on you:] (i guess...lol they should do that in the anime!:])

To Haruhi: Who annoys you the least/most at Ouran?

To Hunni: *gives big piece of cake* I saved you some more wedding cake! *hugs*

To Mori: does it make you sad that everyone is scared of you? i think you're a big softie:]

To Nicole: Haha! loved the last chappie:] i'm glad you liked my questions:] lol you must LOVE Klondike bars to do all of that for them! sooooo...here! A HUGE TRUCKLOAD FULL OF 'EM! Don't eat 'em too fast or you'll get a brain freeze:] *hugs* i luv ya:] and when i get my cpu back ur gonna be my bestest fanfic buddy, kay? ^_^

**Nicole: Oh dear god! SHADOW BABIES D:! And sadly i shall pick a couple questions from you D:! srry next time you reply with question ill answer most-but i got like 15 mins to do this.. XD**

**Kyouya: *glasses tint*...**

**Hosts:...Hmm, *sings*... When ever life gets you down... and your wearing a frown...and the gravey train has left you behind! when your all out of hope, at the end of your rope... and no one's there to throw you a lineeeee- I just take a look at my enormous PENI-**

**Tamaki: AGH! X_X (search Penis happy song on youtube or sumthin and its a golden happy face as a picture..its funny..)**

**Kyouya: Well Obviously, Shadowqueensking, Your my love of my life *Holds*...Lets ride off on in the sun set together-..and kill Tamaki T_T.**

**Nicole: Wow...romanitc T_T..**

**Kyouya: T_T 100,000 yen added to your debt Haruhi**

**haruhi:...she pissed you off?**

**Kyouya: Yup T_T...**

**Mori:Ah. But Mitskuni is there for me.**

**Hunny: HE IS A BIG TEDDY BEAR HAHA :D!**

**twins: (you asked for twincest so ..lets do this fo!)**

**Hikaru: Kaoru... Will you ever forgive me for hurting you last night?**

**kaoru:... Oh Hikaru, It hurt... but the feeling was amazing... so intense..**

**Hikaru:.. Kaoru...**

**kaoru: Hikaru...**

**Hikaru:..I'll never hurt you in twister again, I promise..**

**Kaoru: *smiles*... Thank you.**

**Nicole: MAWHAHAHA! ;)**

**Haruhi:.. Tamaki the most.. he is uber annoying T_T**

**tamaki: DAUGHTER D:!**

**Haruhi:.. and Mori the least, he never talks.**

**Mori: ah.**

**Host club: Thank you for your questions M'lady! come back again soon!**

**Nicole: Thanks girl for the review :]**

**Next question!**

**NICOLE: OMGOMGOMGOMG woot~! I love your death note fics! thanks for reviewing on mine :D! -**WaranyngoTixante  
2011-02-01 . chapter 10

Hmmmmmmm

Takashi-san: I challenge you to a d-d-d-d-d-dueelll! **whips out a checkerboard** Checkers?

Tamaki: **points to hair** NOW IT IS PURPLE! **hair turns purple** I still have the power. And Transformers wasn't so bad... Transformers TWO, on the other hand...sucked eggs, no?

Mitskuni: I see... **hands cookie** L says that he wants to play chess with you sometime?

Haruhi: Thanks for smacking Tamaki for me.

Kyouya: **hands a pencil and the life note** REVIVE EVERYONE YOU KILLED. NOW. **slaps again** OMFG AND I HAS A QUESTION POR TU. How is a raven like a writing desk? (BTW There IS an answer to that...GOOGLE SEARCH IT IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME)

**hands Nicole keys to supermagical tater tot mobile that flies** Whatever you do, DO NOT push the red button, k?

**Mori:...Ah.**

**Tamaki: Oh my lovely Princess! I agree with you *twirlds around, and around, and around...and around***

**Hunny: I'll be sure to loose... *takes cookie* Thank you pretty lady for the cookie! *kisses Tix's cheek*... Nicole would play against him surly... she is quite good haha *giggles and skips off***

**Haruhi: Anytime girl T_T *high fives***

**Kyouya:...this will take awhile *revives*... and ok *googles***

**Nicole:...I pressed it T_T...**

**Host club: Thank you for the review! :)**

**Nicole: Thanks so so much! guys check her Death note fics out- she is worthy! :)**

**Next question!...sorry it took so long :3 XD**

organization13girl  
2011-04-02 . chapter 11

Again I repost my questions!

Tamaki:You shouldn't be afraid of the dark. It's pretty ...favorite commoner's food?

Kyouya:Your welcome. If you ever want some money, you can just ask.

Haruhi:Glad you don't have to pay off the debt!Do you ever wonder who bought your mechanical pencil?

Hikaru/and Kaoru:Have you ever lived each other's lives before?Like Kaoru would live Hikaru's and Hikaru would live Kaoru's?My friend and I do it all the time, but no one realizes.

Hunny:Cake for yoU!*hands cake*

Mori:Your cool to Mori!

Nekozawa:Welcome and Kirmi does like you! And I was..just wondering...Belzeneff!He's cool too!

**Tamaki: Hello Princess!,... Hmm COFFEE-wait thats not a food...uhm..meat?...I don't know.. one times the twins got be this snack.. and they were long... and rubberish.. you couldnt eat them but you could suck em! and-**

**Nicole: were they flavored? T_T...**

**tamaki: OH YES! STRAWBERRY! how did you know?**

**nicole: They gave you flavored condoms fool T_T...**

**tamaki: O.O**

**Kyouya: *glasses gleam*... I have to much... but ill keep that in mind : )**

**Haruhi: Yes, I do in fact. But then I just remember some creepy fangirl did... and I dont want to know who or WHAT they did with it *sweat drops***

**Twins: Like all the time! *bows at the same time***

**Hunny: YAY! THANK YOU PRINCESS *eats and kisses her on the cheek as-well***

**Mori: Ah.**

**Nekozawa: Ah thank you *creepy laughs***

**Host club: thank you for your questions! **

**Nicole: sorry for the delay! :)**

**Next question!..do to it being long You and shadow are the same SORRY PRINCESS D:! but i dont got to much time...so! Ill answer what I can :D**

Mew Bubblegum  
2011-04-02 . chapter 5

Wow, this question fic sounds fun so I may as well try it out.

Kyoya-

You're my fave character or second fave, I'm still choosing between you and Hikaru. Anyway, my question is: Would you tutor me chemistry? Please! I just failed my prelims by 3 marks and I'm gutted. I'd like some help on my math too. You're smart, so that's why I'm asking you. By the way, if you tutor me, will you require payment? (If so, I'm screwed!)

Hikaru-

I love you! (Not Otaku! D:)Now to the question. If I enroll in Ouran, will you take me on a grand tour? :D

Kaoru-

You are my third fave character! Once Hikaru delcares his love for Haruhi and you get left behind... You can come over to my house and watch anime. And have cookies? It's more of a gesture than a question, but I don't want you to feel lonely. It would be bad if you got depressed and only had that twat Tamaki as company xD

Tamaki-

You are not a prince, so get over it! Now why do you let bad comments out you into your corner of woe? I mean seriously, you're seventeen! I'm fifthteen and I don't act that way. Please... For the love of Haruhi, mature yourself!

Honey-

Want some strawberry shortcake I made?

Mori-

Why do you scare me? I just find your character creepy and no the author will not comment for you. I wish to hear it from your own lips

Haruhi-

Out of all the guys in the Host Club, make a list of the one you like the most down to the one you don't like the most. (I bet you 10 000 yen that Tamaki is at the bottom, along with Kyoya. And Kyo-chan you can charge me on that!)

To Everyone-

If I dress up as I boy, can host with all?

~Seera!

**Nicole: Thanks for trying it out! means the world to me!**

**Honey: Oh yes please Princess! 3 your so kind *kisses on the cheek* ITS AMAZING!**

**Nicole: damn.. she caught on... good luck mori. *poofs away*..**

**Mori:...Ah, Mhm. Tall.**

**Nicole;...makes sence *nods***

**Kyouya: I will charge you *glasses gleam***

**Haruhi:... Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kyouya.. Surprised you didn't I? :]**

**Everyone: ...looks at each other*... If you have a charm Of course! You can be the mystery typ! :) welcome to the club!**

**Hikaru: Of course *winks* we can always check out the back of the school too... and have some fun if you know what I mean...**

**Kyouya:.. I dont see why not *sighs*.. it will cost you tho.. I dont know how much yet...**

**Host club: Thank you princess 3!**

**Nicole; thank chu! :)**

**Next question:**

DajieOotori  
2011-04-02 . chapter 11

hahah Yay! You're finally back! =DDD

*glomps you, sending you crashing into the ground* oh...sorry bout that...

ANYWAYS!

Questions... hmm...

Tamaki, have you ever kissed Kyou-kun?

Haruhi, are you a fan of gymnastics?

erm, Nicole, can I ask Renge-chan a question? *.*

If yes... RENGE! Do you like yaoi or yuri more?

=D Hope you post again soon!

~DajieOotori

**Nicole: Yes im back! lets party with the hosts! :)! *gets glomped* I LOVEE GLOMPS! : )**

**Tamaki: there was this one time.. But it was by accident! I crashed into him thinking he was haruhi..and well... *blushes***

**haruhi: *laughs* No, Theres nothing bendy in my.. Phys ED isnt my thing at all... Im to clumsy.**

**Nicole: sure thing! hit it renge! **

**Renge: *points dramaticly* HO HO HO HO! YAOI! yuri is completely fine. But when I see two boys! HO HO HO *day dreams*...**

**Nicole: I did post right now hehe.. thats why ur reading it ;)**

**Hosts: Thank you for your questions!**

**Next question:**

CleverKitsune07  
2011-04-02 . chapter 11

Entire Host Club- If you could do a cosplay what would it be?

Tamaki- are you a natural blonde? call me princess and you die. *holds bloody steel pipe in one hand while whacking it against other*

Haruhi- Who works heels better? YOU or Ranka?

Hikaru- Did you like being caught with Haruhi in that net during Halloween? ;) *wiggle eyebrows suggestively*

Kaoru- firstly, you're voice is KAWAII! secondly. Best prank you ever pulled alone, and best you pulled with someone other then Hikaru!

Kyouya- Is there a reason you hate mornings? I feel your pain! My parents had to get me an old fashioned alarm clock, with like the crank at the top cause i destroyed like 8 electronic ones waking up! DX hahaha freakin hilarious... :) And admit it... was the food at the shopping center yummy?

Hunny- How tall do you think you'll get? How do you make the bunnies floatt around your head? And do you like Reiko kanazuki from the Black Magic Club? How do you feel about her curses?

Takashi- firstly. Marry me? At least let me bear your children! And yes. You are bringing sexy back. I know Wing Chun fighting style! together we will rule the world, and i will be your ninja queen, and you, my ninja king!

*sprays sleeping gas* So... Takashi... feeling a little talkative maybe?... or... flirtatious. ;)

**Nicole: Hello there!**

**Hosts: Welcome!**

**Hosts:... Hmm, **

**Nicole: DEATH NOTE!- I mean what?**

**hosts: Chris Crocker.**

**Nuff said.**

**Tamaki: MEEP!.. Uhm- erhm- Yes I am... queen? *shields himself* MOMAHH!**

**Haruhi: as sad as it is.. T_T...My dad..**

**Hikaru: it was exciting wasn't it-**

**haruhi: T_T death stare***

**Hikaru: Not at all! *waves hands around*... *whispers* yes...**

**Kaoru: Thank you Princess :) and hmm thats ot hard to answer.. but anything with the boss is priceless...**

**Kyouya:...It was Indeed "yummy"... *coughs*.. ANd I dislike mournings.. I always stay up late planning the host club.. due to a bimbo king T_T suoh..**

**Tamaki: MOmah D:!**

**Mori:...Ah. Lets make babies. *winks***

**nicole: Dear god! mori broke! D:!**

**Mori: Mhm... *sleeps*..**

**Nicole:..he i urs to rape if you can move him *laughs***

**hosts: Thank you for ur questions!**

**Nicole: Bai! :D**

WaranyngoTixante  
2011-04-03 . chapter 11

Nicole: YAAYYYY YOU'RE BACK! **thinking: Whew I thought she like, DIEDS or somefink** (HydroPump6000 pressed to red button on my tater tot mobile and now I'm stuck in You Ask, They Answer! By Organization13girl)

Tamaki: **facepalm** Call me princess, and I WILL kill you. From a different fanfiction.

Takashi: **begins checkers game**

Mitskuni: HI! **waves**

Well, that's all for now. **turns Tamaki's hair black** Ahucka NOW I'm done!

**Nicole: YOU KILLED ME CURSE YOU! but its ok i forgive you :) the button was tempting! D:! And thank you for wishing me back! *feels special* :) on to your questions!**

**Tamaki:...queen? :D!**

**Mori:... Mhm, Your going down.**

**Hunny: HELLO PIRNCESS! *climbs on top of her sholders*... *stares at her and mori's checker game***

**Tamaki: MAH HAIR! MEEP! MOMAHH!-**

**Hosts: Thank you for asking your questions princess :D!**

**nicole: Thank chu! :)**

**Nicole: Thats all today folks! Im so sorry for the long wait- If you still didnt get ur questions answer do not fret! she review again saying the question or say- NICOLE GET OFF UR LAZY BUM AND LOOK AT MAH QUESTION!... that usally does it *laughs* Thanks so much for sticking with me! and GUESS WHAT!**

**If i get to 100 reviews! YOU GUYS GET SOMETHING AMAZING I WROTE FOR YOU ALL! :)**

**You will love it.**

**Please review!**

**if you have no account you can review also!**

**Thanks so so much guys!**

**luffles chu reading saurs!**

**baii! *waves and poofs away***

**Xox- Nicole**


	13. Are they really that innocent? Oo

I promised you guys I would update again soon. So Im gonna make this easy on the both of us...

Its over.

Whoa Im kidding! our weddy is at 5 sillys :)

Nawh Im kidding- I'm going to update every saturday ^.^ yayy!

So now you know when to check back in.

Unless im freakishly bored and I update more and more.

Also- you reviewers wanna do me a big favor? :)

Go to my other story (Death Note) -I am A question to this world-

and review it, cause I miss my reviews ive been getting on it *sweat drops*

SO lets start the questions :D

First question-

WaranyngoTixante  
2011-04-03 . chapter 12

Your ever-updating-username/pen-name-thingy is back!

Tamaki: **dizzy from being spun around. And around. And around. And around. Is also incredibly cranky because she is dizzy** **glare** I AM NOT ROYALTY GET IT THROUGH YOUR INCREDIBLY THICK CRANIUM!

Takashi: **beats at checkers** I think that I just won...

Honey-senpai: **kissed on the cheek** **blush** Ok...

Kyouya: Thanks for freaking FIXING your freaking death note screwup. **uncrankifies** Ok awesome! **glomp**

Nicole: What did I tell you about pushing the button? **facepalm** I'll be rebuilding my tater tot mobile now.

**magically makes Tamaki's hair it's normal hair color again** Bye bye, all! **glomps Raptor Jesus** GRR!

**Nicole: Of course it is back! :) **

**Tamaki:...B-But princess... I-...I-... MOMAHH D:!**

**Kyouya: Haruhi screw it, your never leaving this host club and you will be my maid when you graduate!**

**haruhi: MOTHER F- TAMAKI SEMPAI!**

**Tamaki: meep O.O**

**Mori:...T_T Ah.**

**Hunny: *giggles cutely and skips off mumbling something about cake***

**Kyouya: your very welcome *glasses flash*...but wait for it : )**

**Nicole: O.O but its so tempting *reaches out to touch it again***

**Raptor Jesus: GAHK! MAKE ME A SAMMICH YOU HUMAN KOALA! AND STOP HUGGING ME!**

**Tamaki: My hair is normal again hehe :3 Haruhi-**

**haruhi: stfu T_T**

**Host club: Good bye princess! :)**

**Next question!**

AnimeLover32312  
2011-04-03 . chapter 12

Hello...

Hunny,

my fave! Your just sooo cute!

you gay?

The Twins,

! You guys are my 2nd fave! _

you like the anime death note?

Tamaki,

. Are you a pedophile..?

dont you sound french if your from france?

'd you rape Kelly Clarkson?

-BYEEE!

**Nicole: hello ^-^**

**Hunny:Haii! *giggles* Thank you! it means alot that you think im kawaii! right taka-ni?**

**Mori: ah T_T**

**hunny: *giggles* I dont know... am I *winks***

**Twins: WOOT! 2ND FAVOURITE WE BEAT BOSS!**

**Tamaki: *corner***

**Twins: why of course! Death note is a very good story plot. We made out boss watch it *smirks evily* Nicole here is a Team L...and by team L she is crazed fangirl**

**Nicole: MOTHER F-^$#%** PANDA MAN IS SEXY-**

**Twins: T_T see. **

**kaoru: Thank you-**

**Hikaru: for the questions**

**both: Princess.**

**tamaki: MOMAH EXPLAIN TO THE READERS IM NOT A PEDO BEAR! D:!**

**Kyouya:... He is 100% pedo bear T_T *glasses flash***

**tamaki: *corner mumbling about how momah hates him***

**Tamaki: *sulks* I grew you in japan long enough to loose the accent... it would just get in the way of pronouncing my japanese anyway...**

**Tamaki: I DIDN'T RAPE NO ONE!...**

**Nicole: he listend to the song "haunted" by her and fangirled all over me T_T**

**Tamaki: -corner-**

**Host club: Thank you for the questions Princess! come again! Baii!**

**Next question!**

MikaUchiha666  
2011-04-03 . chapter 12

Honey you naughty boy**

Kyouya, did you know that there is a sexyer kyoua.

Yeah in hittman reborn

Hibari kyoya. Yummm

Tamaki, have you ever died you're hair?

Hilary and karou, sexual intercourse... have you ever done... it?

Haruhi ...you're to innocent

Takashi, do u take steroids? I don't gate you or anything but yeah.

Well than a it.

And ans kyoya hibari would say

" I'll bite you to death" kinky bastard.

**Hunny: *giggles and twirls hair suggestivly***

**Kyouya: *pushes up glasses*...Oh. How so *evil glare tapping his pen to his mouth* no one can be as attractive as I. *gets out death note-..i mean notebook***

**Tamaki: T_T No but inparently **WaranyngoTixante **Likes to dye my hair T_T... *shunned***

**Hikaru: Why..**

**Kaoru: *smirks* of course...**

**Kaoru:..Hikaru, *blushes* why do you make this public all the time?**

**Hikaru: *gets closer to kaoru*..because.. I like the way you squirm under pressure...**

**Haruhi: T_T so ive been told. T_T wanna know whats sad?...My dad said the same thing *sweat drops***

**Mori:. Mhm. No. *pats her head***

**Kyouya: O.O**

**Host club: Thank you princess for your questions!**

**next question-**

CleverKitsune07  
2011-04-03 . chapter 12

Haruhi- That's okay, I like you just the way you are! As long as you stay with the blonde bimbo and don't touch my Takashi! :) *whispers, "By the way... here's a passport" and hands passport*

Kyouya- eep! I did not give haruhi anything. nope nope nopity nope. uh uh. no siree!... i'm dead.

Hikaru- you look pretty cool with blue hair. nuff said. BLUE. Made me think... smurf. Favorite commoners game?

Kaoru- cute voice still! But why o why dear god did you dye your hair pink! You are already in touch with your feminine side! Don't you ever get irritated being the submissive twin? Cause i would!

Tamaki- Grrrrrrr... wait. If your the king, then are you trying to imply that i am your queen? URGH *whacks with pipe making it bloodier* But... Wouldn't that make me momma and not kyouya? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I am...NINJA DICTATOR! not a queen. *smiles innocently* And what are Takashi and Hunny for your family? I mean, they are older then you. so they can't be your children.

Hunny: You're so cute! But i know why you always hug girls... ;) With your shortness... Just works a little too well. you dirty little cutie you! any... why pink bunnies? Just curious. Why not... yellow ducks? or black turtles?

Takashi- *grins* Ah... *throws over onto shoulder and begins to carry away.*... he's mine now...

Haruhi: how is that even possible? You're like what 5'4?

Me: never underestimate ninjas. heh heh heh mwuahhahahahahhaha

**haruhi: T_T...yay. Bimbo. and Thanks... *glances at it like...is this me or a picture of her..how is THAT gonna work o.O?**

**Kyouya: Haruhi.. *glasses flash*...you will never leave japan with out any of the hosts. Got that?**

**haruhi: fml T_T**

**Kyouya: *gets swat team to go and kidnap "Clever-"**

**Hikaru: *laughs slightly*...im the sexyest smurf you will ever see. Hmm, I like hide and seek. You can be sneeky all you want :)**

**Karou:...If I got tierd of it me and Hikaru would switch. No ladys can tell the diffrence *cute true smile* pluse its fun being the Uke.**

**Tamaki: X_X ow. ANd to answer your question- Mori sempai and Hunny sempai would be...the Friendly Neighbors. (said in manga some where.. XD)**

**Hunny: *snaps fingers cutely* darn! you found out *winks* Hmm, Pink bunnys... I don't know girls usally fond over pink..well most. And pluse its what my grandmother gave me befor she died (usa chan)...so I love pink bunnys ever since I guess...**

**Nicole: NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU TOOK MAH MORI SEMPAI- Thats ok... I gotz L *cuddles to the sweets loving detective. Don't worry L fans.. Ill share :)**

**Haruhi:...everything is possible..its just how you can acheive it... :)**

**Nicole: *bows* never will i underestimate sensei! (ROFL)**

**Host club: Thank you for your questions princess! :)**

**Next question!**

organization13girl  
2011-04-03 . chapter 12

Nicole,it's fine,authors have lives and in those lives we find problems that pull us away from our fantasies SO...I think we all understand. ^^

Tamaki:You are one stupid cute guy Tamaki.

Kyouya:You keep that in your little scheming mind. Quick pick one:Sleeping(cuz you got low blood pressure I think like me)Or waking up early for more money?

Haruhi:That's exactly what I thought.I wonder if I could get it back...I have the right shall I say...talents. Unless you dont want it back and you want Tamaki's cute teddy bear pencil instead.

Hikaru/Kaoru:That is so cool! ^^ For some reason even my teachers cant tell me and my friend apart. By the way,we think your awesome,cuz you guys are.

Hunny:Your welcome Hunny! ^^

Mori:Silencee...can you act emo too?

Nekozawa: *pokes in the ribs gently to see what happens* Your to cute Nekozawa,seriously.

Just cuz I said that doesn't mean Im a fangirl...cuz Im not...I fear them...they scare me...A LOT...so anyways thanks again and bye till next time! ^^

**Nicole:...I have a life? *looks at her youtube and see's death note death note death note death note* actully to be honest I have no life outside of my house. Im a social retard with people who don't sharet he same interests- anime anime anime anime.. XD i stopped going outside actully... The only time i socialize outside my room/computer is if im with friends and were cosplaying DN or Ouran or kuroshitsuji :) you know. that fun stuff :) but i love the support your all giving me! just tell me to get off my lazy bum if im taking to long to update XD**

**Tamaki: MOMAHH! SHE CALLED ME STUPIDD! *corner***

**Kyouya: *break pencil in half with a evil look at tamaki*...clearly wake up early if it profits me. Any other time. sleep. *smirk***

**Haruhi: O.O please get it back... It was a damn good pencil *smiles friendly***

**Hikaru: Why...**

**Kaoru: thank you**

**Both: *bows***

**Hunny: *giggles and eats cake***

**Mori:...Ah... T_T... :(**

**Neko: *blushes under cape*.. uhm.. t-thanks. *plays with puppet***

**Nicole: Bye!**

**host club: bye princess! see you again soon! :)**

**Next question!**

**Okay first: I lovey our name -nemo chan-...I love the name nemo cuz i think of the cute little fish XD**

Nemo-chan  
2011-04-03 . chapter 12

This is fricking hilarious!I guess i'll give really random dares.(Or very evil ones.)

Tamaki

Make out with Kyoya in a closet!(I just had to)

Haruhi

Bash the host u most hate wid a brick (Please be Tamaki)

Kyoya

I dare u to wear heels and run screaming around the school "I luv Tamaki Souh!"

Hunny

U R SO KAWAII!Be meh big bro!(Gives puppy dog eyes at Hunny and a "don't-kill-me-look at Mori)

Mori

I challenge u to a duel at...VIDEO GAMES!(Trust me I pwn at this)

Hikaru

Wear a pink frilly dress 4 a whole chappie (Random)

Karou

Be meh bro too please!(Puppy dog eyes)

PEACE OUT SUCKAZ!

(P.S Kyoya's now gonna have towrite/draw porn pics of Haruhi in his black book.)

**Tamaki: W-what?..Momahh! I dont want to kis-**

**Kyouya: *glasses gleam*...Its for profit Tamaki *drags him to the closet and you hear slight moaning* (because I had to give you readers the mental image.. XD)**

**Haruhi: *hides brick behind her back and waits for tamaki to come out of the closet again* **

**(once again i had too.. XD)**

**haruhi: *hits with with birck**

**Tamaki: X_X**

**Kyouya: *evil glare*... I better get payed alot. *wears 7 inch heels and scurrys off screaming in a high pitch voice* 'TAMAKI SUHOH I LOVE YOU! MEEEPPP"**

**Hunny: giggles* Of course I will 3! I will be glad to be your Onii chan! :) *smiles***

**Mori: T_T Ah. thinks: why am I always challenaged with these things..**

**Hikaru: NO way-**

**Karou: please Hikaru..fo-for me?**

**Hikaru sighs*...fine.. *wears pink frilly dress with lace*.. I hate you all.**

**Kaoru: *glances at hikaru*.. I would love too.. but hikaru hates sharing so..**

**Hikaru: *glares***

**Kyouya: *vain in his hed pulses***

**Host club: Good bye princess!**

**Nicole: good bye! :)**

**Nicole: sadly these are all the questions i can do today :(... wanna know whats a dumb idea?**

**Going outside in the cold april days..**

**what makes this stupid?**

**going to the beach...**

**In april.**

**wtf.**

**XD! anyways! guys! check out the youtube chanel- CapturedForCosplay on youtube. Vid's will be up shortly.**

**Ill update more. 3**

**If you have time check out my death note fan-fic's and review em!**

**Love you guys! xox-Nicole**


End file.
